My best friend, My love
by LeaD
Summary: The cell games are over and Gohan is still mourning over his father. Unexpectely he met a girl who is also Vegeta's little sister. They immediately become friends but as time goes on the friendship evolves into something else.Serena/Gohan fic *completed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z or sailor moon in any way possible Ilanda Kerobo Normal Ilanda Kerobo 2 92 2001-11-03T21:36:00Z 2001-11-04T15:30:00Z 1 614 3500 29 7 4298 9.2720 75 

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z or sailor moon in any way possible.

                                             The Cell games were finally over and Gohan had made a complete recovery. He had been Sitting in the forest Crying. Crying over the loss of his father. Between all that has happened the past year he hasn't had a chance to cry, now that he fully recovered and then some. He actually missed his father's presence.. I mean who really will stand up for him when his mother made him study. He didn't notice another person crying as well.. until he finally had stopped crying a little. He began smiling, thinking about his father.

"Knowing Dad he's probably Training somewhere…" he sighed. He was just glad he could finally mourn over his father. He had to hold back because he didn't want to make his mother sad. That's when he heard someone else crying.  "Who's there?" His voice echoed.. The only reply he got was small footsteps running away. Gohan found himself chasing after the unknown person.. but stopped when he got to a cliff. He saw a young girl. Her hair in the weirdest style but her hair stopped midway down her back Her Face had been red from crying. In her hands had been half a bouquet of Purple roses and a silver book bag on her back.

"Who are you?" She smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm Gohan…"

"My Name's Serenity… but everyone call me Serena!" She held out her small hand "Why were you crying?" She said

"How did you know?" Gohan shook her hand

"Your face is still a little red…"

"My dad just passed away."

"Sorry to hear that…" She Frowned.

"Why were you crying?"

"My mommy passed away and I was supposed  to find my big brother so I can live with him and his family, but I can't find him any where??" she whined  "Do you fight??" she asked suddenly

"Huh??" Gohan took his hand back.

"You have rough hands like my brother.. he fights… Maybe you know him!!!!" She brightened. "His Name is Vegeta…" Gohan nearly stumbled back. "Something wrong??"

"Vegeta's your brother?!?!?!"

"You know him!!!!! Yayayayaya!!!!" She hopped around and without knowing it she hugged him.

"Come on I'll take you to him.." Gohan sighed.. he hadn't hoped to see Vegeta yet…

"Wow!!!!" She said making sure not to squirm on his back too much. "So how old are you Gohan?"

"I just turned 13 how old are you??" 

"I'm 11 now…" She stated proudly. 

"Here we are!!" Gohan landed in front of the Gravity room.. located just outside of Capsule Corps.

"Well if it isn't Kakarot's Brat!!! What do you want??" Vegeta asked behind the duo, Vegeta didn't see the girl she was hidden by Gohan.

"I brought someone.. they were looking for you.." Gohan did a side step and the small frail girl was revealed.. still holding the roses and blushing.

"Who are you??" He asked in his usual 'I'm better than you' tone.

"You don't remember??" She pouted and gave him 5 of the 6 roses she held up to him. "Vegeta…mommy died.." she said just above a whisper. Vegeta Dropped the bottle of water he was holding and looked at the girl who was close to his height.

"Serenity??" Vegeta said in a caring tone, one which Gohan or any other Z fighter has heard before. She nodded. Vegeta hugged her. 

"Well I'm going home!!!" Gohan said ready to take off.

"Wait!" Serena interrupted.. "Here!… thank you for bringing me here!!" she gave him the rose.

"Yeah.. and just to be nice for once I'll give you the honor of bringing our group together to train once more like we used to.. just to show off my new power!!" Vegeta went back to his normal tone.

"Uhhh sure… I'll tell everyone…Bye guys!"

"Byeeeeeeee!" Serena said

"Come on serenity let me invite you to meet the others…" Vegeta smiled (O_o;;; Vegeta smiling… I didn't think it was physically possible) as the tiny hand wrapped around his fairly big hand.

"Ok…." Her voice as cheerful as ever.

"Why'd she give me this rose??" Gohan questioned as he landed in front of  his house. But he still found himself smiling thinking about how friendly she had been when he caught up to her. Then he walked into the house.. rose and all…. Then it hit him "How the heck can a sweet girl like her be related to him?!?!?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it hate it? Tell me… and I am open to any suggestions.. ok Laterz!!!


	2. Serena the amazing power child.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z or sailor moon in any way possible Ilanda Kerobo Normal Ilanda Kerobo 4 243 2001-11-03T21:36:00Z 2001-11-05T01:22:00Z 2 777 4434 36 8 5445 9.2720 75 

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball Z or sailor moon in any way possible.

                                             The Following day the others arrived at capsule Corps around Noon. They all arrived in the middle of a hand to hand combat Between Gohan and a small girl. Not ki's no powering up just normal combat. Just then Gohan Kicked the Girl in the stomache and she went flying back.

" 'Renity!!! Don't leave your left side open!!!" Vegeta coached from the side lines. As the girl went back she blocked a couple of kicks and Puched Gohan in the Jaw and he hit a tree… Hard.

"I did it!!!! " She hopped around as happy as ever… Gohan charged at her with a punch but she ducked and round housed him. "I told you I did it!!!!" She hopped around then ran to vegeta who picked her up.

"Yeah you sure did…" He smiled… "Now let's go meet the others…" He said.

"Oooooh they look scary!!!" She said. "But if you trust them then ok!!" She squirmed out of Vegeta's hold and ran to the group of people there. "Hi I'm Serenity but please call me Serena who are you??" she smiled a smile that would make the sun ashamed. None of them answered… they just stared at her.

"Serena that last kicked hurt!!!" Gohan said walking up to her.

"I bet it wouldn't have if Vegeta would've let you power up right??"

"Yeah…" he put on the stupid look his father always had and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now Who are you guys??" She asked the group of people again.

"I'm Juuhachi!" Juu held out her hand for the small girl.

"It's an odd name… but I like Odd!!…" Serena smiled Juuhachi laughed… catching everyone else off guard.

"I'm Krillin… Juuhachi's husband." Krillin stood eye to eye with the girl. They too shook hands.

"Yamcha.." He held out his hand they shook hands but she began laughing. "What??"

"just thinking about what one of my friends would say if she met you… but don't worry it's a cool compliment."

" That's a relief." Yamcha faked flattery

"I'm Chaotsu (sp?)" 

"Hi!!" She shook hands.. but Sere had to kneel some.

"I'm Tien.." 

"Cool you have 3 eyes…" She grinned more.

"I'm Piccolo…please don't shake my hand.."

"Well that's kinda rude… but oh well.." She Motioned for Vegeta to hurry up.. 

"Fitting in just fine I see Renity?" Vegeta finally said

"Vegeta… Call ME serena please!!!!!" She growled he just laughed.

"I like Renity better…" He said,  the others stood Shocked…Not olnly did this girl act kinda hyper like Goku did… but she got Vegeta to loosen up.

"Fine!" She said in a huff..

"Umm Juu-chan… is it me or does she look like Vegeta??" Krillin asked his Wife..

"Well if you wanted to know why we look kinda alike you should've asked… I'm his little sister!!" Serena announced

"You heard that?!?!" Vegeta asked he barely made out the words.

"Yeah I can hear lotsa things…" She said. 

'maybe her saiyan side is coming through finally!' Vegeta thought… 

"Ooooooooooooooooh Vegeta!!!! Look what I can do!!!!!" Serena Sqeauled looking totally happy and innocent.  She made a fist with both hands and soon her hands began to glow. Soon a ki Ball bigger than her head appeared in both hands she shot them in different direction they then turned around and caught Vegeta between them both. Everyone just stood wide eyed!! Vegeta had turned Super Saiyan Last minute that was what saved his butt.

"That looked like it could've been painful…" Yamcha Stared.

"It would've been if my Baka Brother would teach me MORE THAN THE BASICS!!!" She yelled the ending part.

"I didn't teach you how to use Ki blasts…" Vegeta looked to Gohan..

"I didn't teach her I Showed her one from earlier before you came out!!!" Gohan defended himself and Serena nodded.

"SO how did you.. do that??" Juuhachi asked

"Umm I sorta copied Gohan but added something else to it!…Was that wrong??"

"NO!!!!!!!" Everyone nearly yelled.

"Ok.. well I'm gonna bother Bulma…" Serena took off with a trail of wind behind her.

"Bulma!!!"  Serena grabbed a couple of Roses and went inside

"Serena could you not yell.."

"I'm sorry.." she walked in and saw a woman with black hair inside. "Hello I'm Serenity but please call me Serena.." She held out her hand.

"Hello I'm Chi Chi." Chic Chi Shook the girl's hand. "Well aren't you a polite one!"

"My mommy told me it was always nice to be polite…"

"She's a smart woman…"

" You are Gohan's mother, ne?" 

"Yes I am.."

"Gohan is very polite too. He helped me get here to find my brother Vegeta!"  Serena sat down in a chair. "Can I have some juice Bulma?"

"Sure honey!" Bulma went to get her some juice. "Why aren't you still outside??"

"Well after nearly blowing Vegeta to an oblivion everyone just got weird on me."

"You nearly blew vegeta up??" Bulma said

"Well he almost didn't have enough time to turn Super Saiyan. The thing is they all turned weird after I told them I learned to shoot a ki blast by myself and made my own attack in 3 hours maybe.." She said.then Bulma presented her a glass of Juice… "Thank you bulma. Nice meeting you Chi Chi." She ran out the door.

"Vegeta's sister?!?!?!" Chi Chi Finally managed out.

"That she is…" Bulma said "And she is so sweet she brought Roses yesterday."

"purple Roses??" Chi Chi asked

"Yes…"

"How Young were you when you had your first Crush?" Chi Chi Asked.

"Maybe 13.. or 14… Why?

"No reason…" Chi Chi Spaced off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like it hate it? Tell me… and I am open to any suggestions.. ok Laterz!!!


	3. A bit more of her Talents.

Disclaimer: I do not own The gundam pilots or Serena/Usagi Ilanda Kerobo Normal Ilanda Kerobo 12 501 2001-10-11T23:01:00Z 2001-11-08T22:52:00Z 1 578 3300 27 6 4052 9.2720 75 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

"Hello Beautiful people and Namekian…."

"You know about The Nameks??" Piccolo asked.

"Well OF COURSE I do!!!! IT wouldn't be very princess like of me not to know my royal allies!!!" She stated proudly…

"The nameks aren't Allies to saiyans…." Piccolo said.

"ACK!!! I'm surprised.. you and Kami are one… I would've at least thought you'd kinda recognize me from Kami's memories…" She said as innocent as can be. " I seriously hope you remember soon cause something this cute can't be all saiyan!!! I'm serious those brown tails are hideous!!!" she frowned. As the others laughed.

"Serenity you said your name was??" He asked.

"Uhh yeah!!!"

"Must be the princess…" He said.

"You got… Jonny tell him what's his prize!!!!" She giggled.

"Vageta let you watch T.V. Didn't he?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe!!!! Vee-Gee is hyper sometimes when he watches T.V." She pushed gohan over.

"Hey!!!" He said getting up to attack her but she easily evaded it.

"Gotta be faster  Gohan !" She Said and evaded another punch and kicked him. Thus starting another fight between the two.

"Ok I Guess I'll take on Vee-Gee!!!" Juhachi mocked.

"You'll pay for you mockery…" He grew upset ,sort of,  only his sister could call him that!!

"Good I actually kinda missed his usual mean self…" Krillin said taking a puch at yamcha... while Tien and Chaotsu practiced with each other. Piccolo just sat off basically watching the others.

"Gotcha!!!" Gohan puched her. A slight briuse appeared on her face. He almost felt sorry for hitting her that hard… there was a blemish on her pale skin… she held her hand up to her Cheek in pain but smiled deviously at him and began kicking him constantly (think Chun-Li's lightening kick). Like I said he ALMOST felt sorry.. 

"Not that time!" She stuck out her tongue. And puched him once more. He tried to kick her but she did a back flip and he missed. She had been doing back flips and everything to dodge his oncoming attacks… Finaly she pushed herself up real high will all of the upper body stregnth she had. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the young girl hovering in the air. "Cool!!!" She said lost all concentration and began falling… 

"Gotacha!!!" Gohan reached the girl first.

"Thankies!!!" She said when he put her back on the ground.

"How did you do that??" Yamcha asked..

"I don't know I was j ust evading Gohan's attacks and wished I could really get away from his attacks and did the Really high Handspring  and when I was right-side up I was just floating…" 

"Can you do it again??" Juuhachi asked.

"Umm maybe!!!" She said "Come on Gohan…" He started swingin at her and she began her back flips and finally she pushed her self up again she went up higher than last time.then she came back down but hover maybe 5ft before hitting the ground. "So?" She fell a couple of inches but caught herself.

"Don't say anything…." Krillin said. Then her crystal began to glow.

"I can't hold it any longer!!!!!" She whined.. and finally fell and landed on Gohan back… "hehhehhe!!! Thanks for breaking my fall gohan!!" She Grinned.

"No problem… but could you get off my back…"

"I would but I feel so sleepy now!!" She passed out and the Ginshouzou(sp?) stopped glowing.

"Great I should've know the Crystal did it!!" Vegeta grabbed his sister.

"What crystal???" Chaotsu asked.

"The crystal around her neck… She inherited it when her mother died… it grants her wishes problem is tt since she's still small… it drains her energy right Vegeta??" Piccolo said.

"Yeah the Nameks' right" He carried her back inside.

"Let's go guys I'm hungry.." Krillin said.

"Nope!!! You'll have to earn your dinner Mr.!!!!!" Juuhachi said attaking krillin.

"But you said that about breakfast this morning!!!" Krillin Dodged everything.

"Wll now we're going for Dinner!!!" She said.

"Gohan come we've gotta go!!!" Chi Chi said leaving the house.

"Ok.. bye guys!!!" Gohan sped off to the car… Everyone went their separate ways.


	4. The big Leave....

Disclaimer: I do not own The gundam pilots or Serena/Usagi Ilanda Kerobo Normal Ilanda Kerobo 15 666 2001-10-11T23:01:00Z 2001-11-10T17:31:00Z 2 818 4666 38 9 5730 9.2720 75 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

{2 years later}

"Come on Gohan!!! Hit me!!!" She Got into fighting stance.

"I won't hit you.. I don't feel like training today…." He leaned against the tree.

"Fine… you're no fun!!!" she sighed wearily and leaned on him… He began blushing but he pushed her off… "I'm not a pillow you know."

"Hey Gohan can I tell you something?"

"Well let's see I'm your best friend… you're bored… you'll tell me anyway.. so go ahead…"

"DO you think dreams could be prophetic??"

"Ooooooh big word for Serena!!!"

"Shut up.. you're mom makes me study every time I'm over… so answer the question!!!"

"Well sometimes depending on the dream… why?" he said

"Well because I've been having this strange dream that I'm in this weird place and that I have to save the world… then I scream something but I can't make out the words there are these pretty lights and ribbons…then I'm wearing some weird uniform.. … and everyone is looking to me for help…"

"Weird…"

"I know but I've been having this dream every night for the past…week.." She said… " I've also been having this feeling that i would have to leave everyone  behind…"

" 'Renity!!!!!" Vegeta called.

"let's go.." They walked slowly to the house.

"I hope you won't have to go.." Gohan said

"Me too but it feels like it's inevitable…." She said.

"You've seriously got to stop coming over… you're going to be as smart as me… and that's scary!!!" He said.

"Going to be?? Try is!!!" She Whacked him in the back of his head. "Maybe if I hit you enough I will be smarter than you!!"

"That wouldn't be nice…"

"Yeah Vee-gee??" She asked when they got inside there she saw a woman with black/green hair. "Setsuna…" then she began crying "I have to go don't I?"

"I'm sorry princess…but"

"It's inevitable right??" She began crying even more.

"You can come back one day… but you have things to do first!" Setsuna said

"I told you… it was inevitable…." She told Gohan…

"You knew??" Bulma asked quietly.

"Only by dreams…. What do I need to bring??" She asked eyes going void of emotion.

"Just the Crystal…." Setsuna said… "You will be living With 2 girls.. Both older than you and  capable of protecting while you are training…."

"Training??" The others asked…

"I think I understand…" Serena Smiled wearily as more tears spilled own her cheeks… "I'll come back one day.. I promise….All of you…" With those last three words she looked Gohan in the eye.

"Ready??" Setsuna said quietly…

"Yes…" Then a portal had opened. "Bye.. everyone…" She Stepped inside and then she was gone… Gohan just left… nobody asked questions..

"Here we go Serena…." Setsuna said "These will be your room mates to say…"

"I thought you said I was living with two girls…." She said in that Monotone voice Vegeta uses (The one we know oh so well)

"Hello… I'm Michiru… that's Haruka… and she is a girl…."

"Just great….Where is my room?" Serena said.

"Umm down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you…" She walked on without another word.

"She's feisty…" Haruka Grinned.

"Well She did leave all her friends behind… but since she's been living with her brother I think she will definitely be stronger than her normal Sailor moon Form.." Setsuna said.

"Does she know yet??" Michiru asked… 

"She's been seeing them in Dreams….But not for certain what it is…"

"Then i guess we should tell her…" Haruka said.

{DBZ world.}

"Gohan… Honey, are you ok in there??"

"Yes.. mom.. I'm just fine…." He was spinning himself in circles…. in mid air ,in his room.

"Ok well I have something I want to talk to you about.."

"Coming!!!" He called. HE went out there.. 'Good Grief Gohan there is a 2 year age difference it wouldn't work.. she's 13 .. I'm 15.. that could be a problem when I'm 18…Wait.. when did these thoughts come into play??' he began thinking

"High School.."

"What high school huh??"

"If you were listening I said how would you like to go to Orange Star High school??"

"I can't go this year.."

"I know.. but what about for next year??"

"Ok… I guess…"

"You guess Gohan this is a Great School!!!! And you can get into a great College that way… Gohan Are you listening to me??"

"Sorry mom…" He sighed and went back to his room…

"Oh Kami…" Chi Chi said.

"Hey mom can I keep him!!!" Goten Asked Holding a turtle in front of her face.

"Ahh!!! NO Goten You can't have it!!! Now put it back where you found and get washed up for dinner…" Chi Chi didn't yell but the tone was creepy all it's own.

{SM World}

"Ahhhh!!! Can this Skirt get any shorter!!!!!!!!" Serena squealed.

"Yeah.. I know it's really short.. but what can we do about it…" Luna Said (They did all of the intro's before!!!)

"I love this uniform though!!!! I loved it even when I was just dreaming about it!!!!!" She squealed in Delight!!!!.

"That's good… but you do know we have to fight!!!!" Michiru added.

"For Real?!?!?!!" She said shocked.

"Yeah…" They were expecting Fright and everything else.. especially when she began Trembling.

"I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!" She Dances around the room but tripped.. "Stupid heels why couldn't this come with sneakers.. I hate Heels!!!!" She glared at the boots.

"You do know you have to find you're senshi…" Luna said.

"Ooooooh so I'll be leading m own Z Team!!!" She said.

"Z Team???"

"Don't ask…" She immediately began crying… "What time do I leave for school?"

"8:30…" Luna said

"Goodnight then…"

"Don't you want anything to eat??" Michiru asked

"I'll survive…" She went back to her room and de-transformed… she stared up at the Ceiling. 'Gohan… how will I live without you…I miss you already you knuckle headed bookworm…My best friend.' She sighed and picked up a book and read herself to sleep.


	5. Sailor moon Makes her appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own The gundam pilots or Serena/Usagi Ilanda Kerobo Normal Ilanda Kerobo 17 808 2001-10-11T23:01:00Z 2001-11-11T16:27:00Z 2 732 4174 34 8 5125 9.2720 75 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

"Bye Michiru.. Bye Haruka!!!"  Serena ran out the door.

"See you later Keneko!!!" 

"Think she'll be alright??" 

"She's tough and Defensive.. I don't think she'll have much problems…" Haruka grinned "Now we have to get to class."

"OK…" Michiru hopped in Haruka's Car…and they sped off to the school.

*sigh * "I can see Gohan now.. he would be so happy to go to a normal school and not have his mother over his shoulder all the time." She didn't pay attention to where she was going and Ran into somebody.

"Sorry.. SO soory…" Began apologizing.. then mentally slapped herself she was apologizing to a pole.

"That was wise… Apologizing to a pole when I landed over here!!" A Guy with Black hair said.

"Shut up!" She snapped in a vegeta like tone.

"No need to be Angry I was pointing out your stupidity…"

"Right…" She said rolling her eyes.

"multiple personalitites.. I like it.. Meatball Head.."

"What??" She Took his hand to get up.. She immediately felt Recognition.

"Your hair is the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Good for you.. Sorry about running into you!" She said in a huff and kept walking to school. 'Kami, if all the people are like this then I'm living in hell.' She thought.

"Strange girl…" He said very lowly but considering her saiyan hearing came in she heard him loud and clear. But she went on to school.

She kept going until she Ran into another person.

"This just isn't my day!!!" she groaned.

"Hi you must be new… I'm Mina…"

"Hi Mina… I'm Serena…." 

"That Rhymes!!! Welcome To Juuban…" 

"Thank you.. can you help me find my homeroom…" She presented the Schedule to her.

"Great you're in my class …" Mina said and Dragged her off.

"Please my arm is attached."

"how old are you??" Mina asked 

"I'm 13…." She said

"Cool so am I!!"  The other blonde said.

"Hey Mina!! Over Here!!" A Raven haired girl called.

"Who is she??" The Tall Brown haired girl said getting in her face… Serena didn't back down.

"Oh Guys This Is Serena.. She's New!!!" Mina Explained.

"Hi I'm Ami!" The blue haired girl said.

"I'm Rei…"

"I'm Lita.."

"I'm Hotaru…"  (I know age difference.. but leave it this way…)

"yeah ok.. well it's obvious you guys got something you want to talk about so just point to Homeroom…" She rolled her eyes at Lita.

"That way…"  Rei said.

"Bye…" She said Coldly.

"I hate her already.." Lita said.

"Why because she wouldn't back down from you??" Hotaru said.

"Yeah.. well anywayz Artemis Told me Sailormoon is around now… So we got to find her…" Mina said

"You mean our leader??…" Ami said.

"And She's the smart one!!!" Hotaru slapped her forehead…

"I wasn't listening… Something about that Serena Girl bothers me.."

"Whatever WE better get going before Ms. Haruna-sensei gets upset for being late again." Ami said. And they ran back to the classs room. Class had been pretty boring for Serena.. but that's only because since she was ALWAYS over with Gohan she was forced study.. she was Waaaaaaay ahead of everyone else… SHE Actually understood Haruka's and Michiru's Homework and they're in highschool. Serena held her tongue and answered when she was call on which was very rare. She knew the rest of the school year was going to be Hell because she already hated the 5 girls she met that morning… well not really.. she actually kinda liked Hotaru, she seems to have lost a lot of things close to her too! By the end of the day things had been quiet… Until around 3:30.

"Serena!!!!" Her Watch spoke and Uranus's Face Showed up.   
"Yeah?"

"Come on we need help at the Temple.. Youma!!!" Haruka's face went out.

"Perfect…." She ran behind a building "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!!" She trasnformed and Flew to the attack site.

"Is she Coming!!!" Neptune said.

"Yeah… she's coming…" Haruka said just before attacking. "URANUS EARTH SHAKEN!!!!!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!"

"MARS CELESTIAL SURROUND!!!!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!!"  
"SUPREME THUNDER CLAP!!!"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!" A spinning Frisbee showed up. The Youma was taken down but not out!!! 

"MOON SPINNING HEART ATTACK!!!!" Finally that youma was gone. "That's it?!?!?!?! I was Expecting more!!!" Sailor moon pouted.

"Sorry Keneko… but that's it for now…"  Haruka grinned at her eagerness for a battle.

"oh well…" She sighed. "is that them?? My Senshi??"

"Yeah… Didn't take long to find huh?? Oh and Haruka and me are part of the outer Senshi.."

"Ok… I guess you're our leader Sailor moon…" Venus said. Then they all began De-transforming.

"Oh Hell no!!!!!" Sailor moon yelled. "Not you guys!!!" She too de-transformed. She Glared at them all.

"She is our Leader?!?!" Lita asked in shock.

"YES I'm your leader and don't fuck with me alright.. I've been in a bad mood since…" She Trailed off. "Look I just wanted to make friends and you guys were so rude to me ok.. so let's start over….. I'm Serena Briefs" (She took Bulma's name with her in stead of Serena Moon) She held out her hand…

"Welcome to Juuban.. and to the Team…" Lita said holding out her hand.


	6. A Happy Birthday to Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

{A Year later….}

GOHAN'S P.O.V.

"Gohan, You have a visitor!!!"

"Coming…" I had just gotten home and had to live through another day with Videl stalking me… I Totally regret Teaching that girl how to fly.. Ever since she's been trying to follow me home.. and even when she gave up flying she'd arrive with her helicopter thingy… But I'm glad now.. My  Father came home finally and hopefully for good.. Cause I don't know what Goten would do if he had to watch dad die. I Was just lucky to be surrounded by me adults and they basically didn't cry… So I felt a little out of place crying myself… I was just lucky to have met Serena when I did. Oh Kami Serena.. how's life for you?? I hope it's better than mine…..

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey mom..Wha-…" That's when I saw her. "Setsuna right??"

"Yes…" She said. 'He's growing up to be quite the young man. The princess will be surprised when she comes back.' "I bring a gift from Serena." She handed him the Gift Box… "For your birthday…"

"Thank you.." He said. 'My birthday isn't until tomorrow… She never forgets..' He Smiled.

"Sorry I can not stay… The gates need me…" Setsuna said.

"Thanks for Stopping by!!" Chi Chi said.

"Tell Serena I said thanks…." He said.

"I think she knows but I will." Setsuna left through the portal from whence she came."

"So what is it Gohan…"

"It's a Box" He said. He looked at the Card.

     Hey Gohan!!

                   Happy Birthday!! I'm just sorry I can't be there for your 16th Birthday. I miss you terribly… Yeah it's true I miss you even if  I did make a bunch of new friends (and yes and annoying one too!!!!). So how's everything… Oh yeah Tell your mom Thanks for Making me study everytime I was over… All of the Junior High work is easy.. I left a copy of my past report cards for her in the bottom of the box… Oh yeah inside the box you'll find a device Bulma made.. It can help up communicate Through the Different Dimensions.. (Yeah Setsuna sent me to another Dimension.) But don't worry She Says I can Come back in 3 years… I hope you'll survive that long without me!!!! Well I gotta go!! Oh yeah in side there's a picture.. To my left are Mina, Lita,  and Haruka (And yes she's a girl.. one of the girls I live with) and to my right are Ami, Michiru (the other girl I live with), and Rei!!! (ME and Rei argue a lot but we're cool) oh and in the Very Front is Darien.. (That's the annoying friend I was telling you about…He likes to call me meat ball head…Grrrr)…. So Happy Birthday Gohan. Lots of Luv…

Serena a.k.a Bunny.

"Well that was nice of her…" Chi Chi said

"Yeah.." Gohan opened the box and inside was a speaker of some sort.. Inside he fouind the pictures and gave the report card Copies to his mom.

{In The SM World.}

"Hey Gohan!!!!" Serena Yelled into the Speaker.

_"What was that??"Gohan's voice said_

_"Gohan I think it was that thing Sere gave you for your birthday…"Chi Chi Said_

_"Oh yeah…Hello?"_

"Hiya!!! Did you forget Already… Sets Said you said thanks…"

_"yeah I did… SO how are you??"_

"Just great!!!" She said a bit too cheerfully.. Then her Watch beeped. "Sorry Gohan I've gotta go…"

IT's ok… bye Serena…" 

_"And I'm proud of you Sere!!! Straight A's!!!" Chi Chi said._

"Thanks Chi Chi!!…. Bye!!!" *Sigh * She Transformed… and Flew to the site so she wouldn't be late… if she was she knew Rei would Chew her out for being Late again… Too bad her friends seem to think she's a total Ditz…It's not that she's dumb.. she's just more advanced than everyone else that she really didn't need to study like the others scrambled to do… She Did all the work needed for her classes for the next two Marking periods… so really you tell me where is the need to actually study.. She arrived on time to see Tuxedo Kamen show up… Sure he loks good in a cape but that's all he has to him… 

"MOON SPINNING HEART…..ACHE!!!!!" She did her attack and left the others before they could say anything else… She knew Haruka and Miciru understood… They had been the ones to told her to wait and talk to Gohan when he got the gift… And they did call when they needed her the most.. but she knew the others wouldn't understand unless Michiru or Haruka explained.. somehow they just listened to them and not Serena.

"Hey Luna!!!" Serena made herself float and spin in circles as she sighed.

"You know… If you did your homework as much as you did that you might actually learn something… and possibly learn how to be punctual.." The cat sighed.

"Luna.. you know good and well I've already done my homework…"

"Sorry.. I was thinking about Mina.. When I was staying with her last week she did everything else but homework until the following morning and was in a rush"

"Mina does her work too…" Serena kept spinning.

"Oh then I must've been Thinking of someone else…" *Sweat Drop * (Both Serena and luna)

"Come on Luna!!! Spin with mee!!!!"" Serena grabbed the cat..

"Serena!!! Put me Down!!!"

"Oh come on Luna…. You know you like it!!!!" 

"Ok.. I guess so.. I just get so dizzy after.."

"I know!!!"

"Serena!!! Serena!!!" Rei called through the house making her lose concetration and Land on her back as the door opened. 

"Ow…." She said.

"Oh.. sorry didn't know this was Foating in the middle of the room time…" Rei said.

"IT's ok.. I wasn't exactly floating.. just spinning in cicles…"

"Ok.. so umm I'm sorry I was about to yell at you when Haruka told me she called you late.. and umm I wasn't going to tell you.. you know due to your destiny supposedly with Darien.. I wasn't sure but umm… Darien wants to date me and uh.."

"Say no more.. it's ok… I can't fall in love with Darien… no matter how much I wanted to I can't…"

"SO you're saying it's ok if I Happen to date him??"

"Nope not at all…" Serena sighed.


	7. Happy 15th B-Day Serena

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

{A Year later….}

"Happy Birthday Serena!!!!" The girls screamed as she walked into the house

"Omg!!!!!" Serena Screamed " A Surprise party… I haven't had one since I Turned 12…" She said… Then Setsuna turned up.

"Hello princess…"  She bowed.

"SETSUNA HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU DON'T BOW FOR ME!!!!!!!"

"and how many times must I tell you I will do it as long as you're still princess… and even when you're queen."

*Sigh * "Oh Sets… SO what brings you away from the Time gates???" Mina Asked.

"Gifts for Serena…" Setsuna held up 10 gifts. "One's from me!!!" Setsuna said and placed them on the Table.. they all had been capsulized…

"Thank you Setsuna… Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Serena hugged the green haired girl…

"Well if I had known I'd get this many thank yous I should've brought more gifts.." Setsuna said.

"I'm just glad…." Serena said going glossy eyed.

"Well I have to get back to the gates.." Setsuna said.. and everyone waved their good byes.

"These are gifts??" Lita Looked at the strange Capsules.

"Yeah.." Serena said and popped open the first one from Chi Chi and Goku… The others watched in Awe. and Began Giggling… There were Advanced High school books in there for her and a Silver GI outfit for when she came back. "I bet Goku Got it good.."

Then She popped opened the Rest… There was Science stuff from Bulma.. Weighted GI From Vegeta…. A Book on 'the wonders of meditation' from Piccolo.. A new wardrobe from Juuhachi and Krillin along with a picture of them and their new daughter Marron… A Book on love from Yamcha with a note inside: 'I actually learned something from this book!!!'…. a Bracelet from Tien and Chaotsu… A Picture book of pictures Goten and Trunks had Taken of everyone else… the only few pictures of Gohan in them were blurry… There was a stuffed bunny from Setsuna with Pj's with bunnies on them…and finally Gohan's Gift… She opened it and inside there was a necklace with A Crescent moon for  the Charm… and a note inside :I know how you love the moon.. So I got you a Moon necklace… I hope you like it… - Gohan a.k.a 'Saiyaman'.

"That's a pretty necklace…" Lita looked at it… Serena immediately began Blushing.

"Who's it from??" Ami asked.

"My best friend… the best one I could ever ask for…" She held the necklace tightly and smiled widely…. 'thank you Gohan…Very much so..' she thought putting on her necklace.

{The Time Gates}

"I'm Glad you're happy princess… but you still must wait two more Years… you're not ready yet… and Neither is he…." Setsuna sighed and Turned to look in The window of his Time… "Especially now…" 

{DBZ World}

"Buuu!!!!" The pink Blob like thing Yelled and Hit Gohan in the face and he went Straight to the Ground. His whole body was in pain.. The Supreme Kai had already been Taken out.

'Gohan Stay down they can't find you if you just stay there…' Supreme kai's Voice echoed through his mind. Gohan Laid on the Ground unconscious. He wasn't dead… Just unconscious but thought still ran through his mind. In his Mind there was a place where he was so lonely… no one was there it was just Dark and he was sitting at a table with a picture of Serena and him when they first met.  'Serena… I hope you're ok… I'll stay alive For you… my Best friend… My first Love… I hope you got my present… Better Yet I hope you like it.' He Though and soon more of his thought wandered onto past memories he had with her.

{SM world}

"Bye everyone!!!" She said to her disappearing friends. Then there was a surging pain down the side of her face. She Ran to her room. Luna was already asleep. The Pain Was Really Strong.. She began crying… The pain became unbearable…. Then she too Passed out since her whole body began to Ache.

'Owie… I know where I am!!!' she laid on the ground still in pain. "Setsuna…..Setsuna where are you??" Serena called out in pain.

"Serenity-Hime?!?! Are you ok??"

"No…. I can't get up.. The pain…" 

"Here try this…" Setsuna gave her pain killers… It was all she could do for now…

"Thanks…" Serena said getting up.. Then she began to fade.

"Serena you'll be late!!!!" Luna's voice rang out.

"I'm never late…" Serena said getting dressed quickly and flew to school but popped a few pain killers in her bag… The pain numbed away SOME.

{The time gates}

"It…couldn't have started now…it's too soon For them to be bonding so soon…" Setsuna was dumbfounded for the first time in her life. 


	8. An Early Homecoming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

A/N: This is going on during Sm R when Luna falls in love with that guy who saved her life… and Artemis is kind of jealous and stuff.. and Some ice lady's is trying to freeze the world.

{Another year later}

"Oh Great I'm Late.. Rei is really going to give it to me!!!" Sailor Moon said dashing down the snowy Street when a Youma jumped out at it.. Since the others weren't around she decided to use the attack she made up yrs ago. She powered up two Ki Blasts… Both bigger than her head sent them in two different Directions.. Like a magnet they attracted to each other and exploded when they hit the target. Blowing it up to pieces… "Now that's an attack for you!!!" She smiled happily totally unaware to Tuxedo Kamen who had seen the youma attack her from nowhere… The only reason he stayed was to make sure his love's best friend would be ok. HE Watched her in Confusion while she flew off to the real battle with the others.

"What the hell was that?!?!?" He made a mental note… bring that up at the next Scout meeting the he too took off for the other battle.

"Sailor moon!!" the girl yelled when Sailor Moon finished her Speech (I will right wrongs and triumph over evil…and blah blah blah)

"I know that's me…" She said. Frowning at the scratches her friends had…

"So they save the Smallest one for last…"

"You're no Princess Snow Cagoulia!!! How dare you try and freeze our World With Ice when it's full of love"

"You look tired.. come on I'm offering you a good sleep covered with a blanket of ice…"

"No I will put an end to your evil ways…" She yelled Grabbing her Septor… 

"Not a chance Blondie." The Ice Lady Said Shooting a blast at her.

"Moon Spiral Heart Ache Reform!!!!!" She yelled and the attacks clashed but Sm's Wasn't strong enough and it hit her. "I won't let you take earth!!!" She Got up and Brought the Crystal out of her Brooch.

"Sailor moon don't use the Crystal you'll Die!!!!" Sailor Venus Yelled.

"I Won't Let you die!!!!" Sailor Uranus Yelled. They all gathered around the princess Started glowing Serena floats up beast that wanna-be Cagoulia…and wishes for Luna to be human for a night. As soon as they stopped glowing Serena passed due to energy loss.

  Hours later Serena woke-up… She took a couple of seconds to notice her surrounding. She was at the Temple…. She snuck her way to the bathroom while the others were in their usual meeting room. She got up and glanced at herself in the mirror and saw something waving at first she brushed it off as nothing but glanced again.

"IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked and went back to the bedroom pacing in circles… "Serena you are seeing things it's not there it's not there.. you're just hallucinating…" She was trying to calm down when the others walked in.

"Are you ok?!?!?!" Rei looked worried but frowned when she saw nothing wrong. The she Glanced at Serena "What the hell?!?!?!" She Walked up behind Serena… "Meatball head.. are you playing one of you practical jokes… Where'd you get this fake tail… you almost had me going for a second.." Rei limply grabbed the thing.

"Rei.. Don't' panic but it's real…" Serena said… What did she mean by don't panic… she was Still panicking.

"Right.. Look it comes right off!!" She slightly tugged at it.

"Rei Don't—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed out in Agony… she had never felt so much pain… even When the Casenium Blossom, who had been controlling Darien's friend Fiorie, was sucking her life energy from her. She fell to the Ground panting for air waiting for the energy to come back to her. She Glared up at Rei who was now pale seeing how the Tail moved.

"It's Real?!?!?!" Everyone else who had been standing in the doorway exclaimed (excluding Haruka and Michiru…)

"Keneko are you ok??…" Haruka Picked up the girl raging with Anger…."Shh calm down please… She didn't know it would hurt.. calm down please…" Haruka pleaded knowing the dangers that a Saiyan can have….. 

"But it hurt Haruka.. Really bad…" She began Crying… Then Anger Flashed "And I'm gonna Kill my NEE-CHAN!!!!!!" Then she calmed down and smiled as the tailed flicked behind her…

"I'm So Sorry.." Rei said. Some how she always knew Serena was different just never knew how…

"It's ok…"

"Not really Princess…." Setsuna said…. " A lot of destinies have changed."

"Changed how…" Ami asked.

"Like Rei and Darien getting together… Serena's Brother actually surviving a fight he was to die in…her friend's father coming back to like.. Serena's tail… it wasn't supposed to come until next year."

"So what's going to happen now…" Mina asked.

"Serena will have to go back with her brother for a while… it's still too soon to tell how long though…" She produced and Orange Crystal Similar to the Ginshouzou. "This is for you Venus… it will help you along your battles. When that Crystal shatters Serena will return a week later. It works that same as the Ginshouzou."

"Ok… we'll miss you Serena…" Mina took the Crystal gratefully eyes full of tears.

"I know but keep this.." She pulled her speaker thing out of her subspace..

"Thanks…" They said. "Come back safely.."

"Oh trust me I will!!!" she cried…. And entered the portal. "Hey Sets…"

"Yes you can…" She smiled at the blonde… 

"Thanks!!" She Transformed into Sailor moon again. "See you soon Setsuna..!" Serena Hopped out the other portal.

{Outside the portal}

"Wow!!! I Remember this forest…. I was around here when I first met Gohan…." Serena thought to herself. When a Blast came to hit her from behind. Then Krillin showed up.

"umm Sorry miss… are you ok??" She Glanced at Krillin with a head full of hair. She Kept back a smile and nodded. "You shouldn't be in the forest this far.. it's dangerous you know…" He looked at her back astonishingly not a single blemish. "Weird…"

"What is??" She asked.

"There isn't a single scratch on your back." He said.

" Krillin where'd you go??" A voice asked

"Over here Juu-chan!!" He called back.

"Who is she??" Juuhachi asked as soon as she saw Krillin's arm around the Blonde warrior.

"Umm I don't know I kinda shot her in the back…"

"Yeah but I'm ok… I'm Sailor moon who are you??"

"None of your business…" Juuhachi said glaring at the girl making 'moves' on her husband.

"umm ok…we're gonna go now…" Krillin didn't like the look Juuhachi was giving the girl.

"You see I'm sort of lost and well I can't find my way out..." Sailor moon followed the two to a group of people Serena immediately recognized most of them.. the blonde's she figured were super saiyans.

"Who are you Onna…" A Deep, husky, angry voice said.

"Don't call me Onna!" She Retorted back. "And it shouldn't matter who I am… Blondie!!!" 

"Vegeta leave her alone.. she's lost… Juuhachi and I are taking he back in a minute."

"Yeah… Vegetable.. leave me alone…" She knew she was just asking to get hit but whatever…

"You Dare Mock me!!!" He said angrily.. Then a ki Blast Came for her from behind but she moved and it hit Vegeta knocking him out cold.

"Who Did That?!?!?!" She Asked Angrily. The thing nearly hit her tail, which was hidden by her sailor Fuku. But it ripped the outfit so her tail was now visible.

"S-Sorry miss…" A young guy said Blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She didn't recognize him at all…

"Sorry won't help…." She said angrily as her tail flicked behind her.. then she attacked the guy head on.. Her fighting style had to change since she became sailor moon but along with that she had a lot of speed and since she had her tail so did her strength. Then they were really going at the hand to hand combat

"What another saiyan… I thought they were all gone…." Yamcha said stirring Piccolo from his meditation state. He began to watch the battle..

"Gohan doesn't have a chance.. She's too fast…" Goku said.

"I know.." Finally She Delivered a ki Blast since she didn't have enough time to do her attack. Then he hit the Tree.

"Gohan!!!!" A younger boy Yelled as the crowd gathered around the boy whose hair was now turning black again.

"Gohan?!?!" Her eyes went wide and she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Ha! Kakarott's Kid got beat by a onna IN a ridiculous outfit."

"Shut-up Vee-Gee!!!!" She Ran off.

"Renity??" Vegeta asked astonishingly.

"Move or I'll Blast you all!!!" She Yelled as the crowd moved. She waved her hand in front of her Brooch and a light came from the Crystal… Gohan woke-up seconds Later… Then a Hand Grasped Serena's hair… "Ow!!! That hurts!! you know it's all real!!!" She Yelled.

"Would you rather me grab your tail??"

"No!!!!" She paled. 

"Now where in hell's name did you get a skirt so short, Renity!!!" He yelled at her…

"Serena??" Trunks powered down.

"The one and only!!!!!!" She de-transformed. "I told you I'd be back!!!!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

HA!!!!! I just couldn't wait to get them back together any longer…. Anywayz how's that for a homecoming??


	9. Going To advanced school

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

An: Gohan hasn't had his 18th b-day yet….

"You were supposed to come back next year…" Gohan stood up shakily.

"Well things changed… Like this wasn't supposed to grow until next year…" She Pointed at her tail. "Oh and Thanks a lot for the birthday gifts… the Christmas gifts… more birthday gifts… and so on and so forth." She said taking out her loose odangoes and let her hair fall which was a bad idea since it gathered on the ground.

"Thanks in return.." they all said.

"uh-huh… anyhow Setsuna filled me in on everything that happened while I was gone… well most of it anyway… I'm just sorry I couldn't be here for the Majin Buu fight… that one sounded like fun.. seeing how he kept putting himself back together…" She sighed…. 

"But obviously you have been training very well.. I mean since before you came Gohan here was the strongest in the group…" Tien said.

"Hmm not really… The monsters I fight on earth other dimension are almost nothing… and have odd motives.. but it's the same wanting to take over the earth."

"Monsters huh??" Goku perked up.. everyone headed back to the son house for Dinner or something.

"Well I got revenge for my mother with that Queen Beryl… I died in that fight…"

"You died??" Goten asked.

"Well yeah see the Crystal used up all of my energy and all of my Fellow scouts died before the real battle by Beryl's minions… but then again the crystal brought us all back." She sighed. "Then another enemy was heart Snatchers they stole people's heart crystals…"

"Heart Crystals???" Yamcha asked. That's when Serena realized they all missed her THAT much they were hanging onto her words.

"I'll show you later… Then my other enemy was this Queen Nehelania… She kinda looked like me only older with Black hair and 3 moons on her forehead… She Ran A Circus…. Umm then there was this Psychotic Flower that took over people's souls…and wanted the earth to be covered in pink flowers… Then there was this Psychotic woman who stole who was supposed to be my future daughter, but she won't exist now cause I can't stand her father in this time, umm and my most recent one was this ice woman who wanted to make the earth a globe of ice…."

"You have a daughter…." Gohan asked.

"Supposedly but like I said things changed so fates and destinies were changed… so she won't come into existence…" Serena said. As they made it to the house.

"There You guys are!! I've been waiting for an hour with Lunch ready!!!!" She said angrily. Then Serena made her way to the front of the huge group of men.

"Hi Chi Chi…" The blonde with a high pony tail said.

"Serena??… It is you!!" Chi Chi hugged the girl.

"Don't Suffocate the Girl Chi Chi.." Vegeta Sneered.

"SO what if she's you sister… She's bright and I like that about her no matter how much of a fuss she puts up when I made her study!!!" Chi Chi yelled. "Besides… I missed this girl to death. So tell me what's happened to you and why are you here a year early…" Chi Chi totally forgot the guys. 

"Here.. put your palms over mine…" Serena said not really wanting to explain everything. "Moon Mind Meld!!!!" She Yelled and flashes of Serena mind went into Chi Chi's.

"Serena!!!" Chi Chi frowned.

"yes??"

"Why'd you give up that Darien Guy… He was kinda cute.. and he can Wear a tux…" Chi Chi began acting like a teen.

"Yes.. He could wear a Tux…" Serena blushed and went glossy eyed. "But it didn't make up for the Meatball head insult!!!"

"This is true…That Matoki guy was Cute too you know…" Chi Chi Disappeared into the house With Serena… leaving all the guys with huge Sweat drops.

"Yeah but he kinda treats me like a little sister… now who was really cute Was Tiger's eye.. you know the orange haired guy…"

"Ohh one of your enemies?? Yeah he was cute… too bad he had that mean streak in him…"

"Oh yeah…" Serena agreed.

"What's with all these guys?!?!" Vegeta finally intervened…..

"Uhh Hello.. I've known most of these guys since I left…. But trust me I doubt I would date any of them.. and knowing you.. you'd probably blow them up anyway." She sighed.

"Damn Straight…." He said. Grabbing one of the MANY MANY MANY sandwiches Chi Chi had made.

"Anyway Vee-gee… I want to go to school…."

"What?? Why?…" He Said with a mouth full of food.

" Because I'm actually tired of staying in the rightful Grade I should be in… As of now I can do College work.. thanks to Ami."

"What is your rightful grade now??" Gohan asked.

"Umm by grade I'm supposed to be in the 11th grade…. But I already know that much of my work…"

"I'll Take you to go for testing tomorrow… we'll see what they say then…" Chi Chi Re-assured the girl

"Thank you…" She grinned. And stuck her tongue out at Vegeta.. Who only copied her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{A Week Later}

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!" Serena shrieked as she flew to the Son's House… Bulma had already told her how proud of her she was, Vegeta just stared without belief.. he knew his sister was smart but not THAT smart.

"Chi Chi!!!!!" Serena Yelled With Such Excitement…

"I take it you got your scores Back!!!" Chi Chi came outside.

"Yes and Guess What!!!!" 

"What?"

"I'M NOT GOING OT BE IN ORANGE STAR HIGH!!!" She squealed.

*~*~*~*  
"Hey Gohan!!!" 

"Oh Uh…. HI Videl."

"SO what's up you've been sort of spacey for the past week…"

"Nothing.. just nothing." He said Spacing out even more… 'Oh Kami I hate you Serena… not that I really hate you… but even when u were gone I was still falling in love with you…. But Vegeta is one protective brother and… Kami what am I gonna do…' he let his head hit the desk.

"Hello earth to Gohan… Really if you expect to be a doctor you'd better pay attention… We have a new student coming to our school… I heard she's really nice.. but young too… She must be like one of those brainy type girls." Videl babbled on… Gohan eventually droned her out. Then the Teacher walked into the class.

"Class we have a new Student. She had just recently transferred here… and got perfect on her entrance exams despite her age." He said and Serena's bouncy blonde hair was pulled up in its normal style.. many people were staring as she took a seat next to Videl and her small group of friends but sat nowhere near Gohan.


	10. The feelings were the same

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

An: Gohan hasn't had his 18th b-day yet….

     Serena had been paying attention to the Professor….  Swere chose to stay at 2 years ahead of every other 16 year old. Well so she wasn't paying attention… She was smarter than Gohan that's for sure and she chose to stay in the same class as him… But what she couldn't figure out is that they were in the same classes but he kinda looked depressed.. or troubled. She had waited for the end of the day to come when she'd make her move.

"Hey Gohan!!!!" A Cheery voice yelled down the hall. "Gohan wait up!!!"

"Great another day of Videl following me…"

"Sorry but who's Videl??" The same voice asked… that's when it registered.

"Serena?!?!?!" He finally looked up.

"Uhh yeah… Surprisingly enough I have most of your classes and you haven't said one word to me loser!!!!" She Whacked him upside the head.

"Sorry I've been have a lot of things on my mind."  
"It's ok…" She said walking out of the school with him when Something caught his eye. The Necklace he had given her.

"You like it??"

"Huh?"

"The necklace… do you like it…" he was blushing some.

"Gohan I love the necklace… I wear it just about everyday!!!" She Grinned.

"Hey Gohan!!! Wait…" Another voice called out Gohan Groaned.

"Hi  Videl…" He sighed… "Hi Erasa… Sharpena…" (For those who don't know Erasa's that blonde girl, friend of Videl… Sharpena's that Muscle guy that likes Videl)

"So Your name's Serena right?"

"Yes…" The Blonde said clutching The Necklace Gohan gave her.

"SO like how old are you?" Erasa asked

"16…" everyone's jaw dropped.

"And you're in college already?!?!" Sharpena said. "You must be smarter than Gohan…"

"Umm I don't think so… me and him have been Studying together since I was 11…" 

"Great…" Videl snorted. "So Gohan want to go to the movies with me tomorrow??" Gohan didn't know how to answer that… She had never asked him out before. Serena sensed his discomfort.

"Well You See… Gohan's Promised to help get back up to speed with what you're doin in Class… See even though I'm smart I can still get a bit confused." She let go of the Necklace.

"umm ok… then…See you tomorrow Gohan?" Videl said and walked away.

"Sure…" He said. "Thank you Sere…"

"No problem… That's what best friends do for Best friends…"

"Yeah… best friends…" He mumured as they both took flight. 'just friends?…ok… I think I can live with that…can't I?' he began thinking

"So Gohan… What are you doing for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow??"

"Yeah hello it's your Birthday…Don't, tell me you forgot your own birthday!!!!"

"Oh ummm no… We're having a party at my house tomorrow you coming??"

"You know it!!!" She Said getting excited.

"It's a formal party though… Mom wants to have a formal one for the big 1-8…"

"Sure no problem… Trust me I can easily get a formal outfit." They stopped at the mid point between Gohan's house and Capsule Corps.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow??" He said more of a statement than a question.

"Gohan I have to admit… When I was leaving I almost didn't expect to come back… and I knew I would miss everyone.. but I'd miss you the most 'cause you're my best friend."

"I-." He was at aloss for words.

"Strangely enough even when I wasn't here I still felt connected to you.. like you were always with me in my battles.. felt my pains, my sadness.. yet you weren't there.." She Started zoneing out lost in her own thoughts speaking them. "Oops.. sorry I was spacing out… I'll See you tomorrow at the party…. What time does it start?" she had hugged him.. then released him before he could respond.  
"Uhmm 7:00…." He was in a state of shock.

"Ok bye!!!!" She took off to Capsule Corps leaving Gohan there in a state of shock. She had basically described what he had been feeling while she was gone… The hell was this… He'd Ask someone about it later.


	11. PARTY TIME!!!! WHOOO!!! and a lil planni...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

"Vee-Gee!!! Let's Go!!!"

"I'm coming…I'm coming…" Vegeta walked out in a Tuxedo. Bulma, Trunks, Bra, And Serena giggled.

"Is that what you're wearing Aunt Rena!!" Bra asked the girls in Jeans..

"Of Course not honey…" She was fingering her Brooch… She waved her hand in front of it and there were many pink ribbons and lights and when it was Gone there she was in her moon princess gown but her hair was different it was in many soft curls.

"That was Cool!!!!" Trunks and Bra said together..

"I know.." Serena said in a Cocky manner. "So are we going or not…" Serena grabbed the Gift.. she wrapped.

"how about No-.."

"VEGETA IF YOU SAY 'NOT' YOU WILL COOK YOUR OWN FOOD FOR A MONTH!!!!" Bulma scolded. Vegeta began grumbling as they Got into one of Bulma's helicopter. Moments later they were at the Son Household which was much bigger thanks to Bulma making a few adjustments. They rang The Doorbell.

"Hi!!!" Goten Greeted them at the door with big hugs." Come on in!!!" He said.

"Wow you guys really Decorated the place…" Bra said her eyes getting wide with excitement.. She really wanted to show off her Dress.

"yup we did…" Goku said proudly  with a Plate of Food Stacked a mile High… which wasn't surprising.

"Goku didn't I say don't touch the food until everyone gets here!!!" Chi Chi Scolded.

But everyone is here!!!" he complained.

"Not Gohan's friends from school…" She said then the doorbell rang.

"Hi Ms. Son!!!" 

"Hi Videl.. Sharpena.. Erasa how are you??"

"Now everyone's here let's eat!!!!" Goku yelled and no sooner Every Saiyan and demi-saiyan had plates Stacked almost as high as Goku's.

"Wow Serena.. how do you eat that much and stay so thin??" Erasa asked. Serena just shrugged and kept eating.  Most of the food was gone but there had been enough for the Non-saiyans to eat.

"That was Good!!!" Bra said patting her tummy.

"I know!!!" Serena said agreeing with her niece. Then the music started.

"Daddy dance with me!!!!!" Bra Grabbed her father's hand…

"No…"

"Please!!!!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes…

"Kami I hate those eyes…" Vegeta said. And walked out on the floor with his daughter.

"Come on Goku.. You are working some of that food off!!!" Chi Chi said.

"Videl dance with me.." Sharpena asked taking Videl out of a trance watching Gohan.

"S-Sure.." She took his hand.

"Happy Birthday Lame Brain!!!"

"Thanks Sere…" He began blushing.

"Now you… Are coming to dance with me!!!" she said as a slow song came on..

"No…I won't"

"Now you know I can kick your butt so you better do it!!!!" She said.

"I let you beat me.. it wasn't like you were an enemy…" he walked out with her.

"Sure you did.."  she placed her hands in the proper position..

" I know I did…"  he said.

"Shut up!!!" She giggled.

"fine.. tell me when I can talk again.." He got quiet.

"You see that's why you and me are close like this.. you always play into my sarcastic jokes…you can talk again.."

"good cause I wanted to tell you since this is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress.. you actually look more girlish."

"Yeah I guess the Always jeans and big shirts did make me out to be tomboyish… but didn't that SHORT skirt made me seem girlish…"

"Actually I didn't notice.." He really didn't but now seeing her in a dress made him think things… mostly thinking about how developed her body was now… He ended up arguing with himself mentally over the whole situation.

"Hello are you in there!!!" Serena asked.

"Yeah…"

"Great any howz… the song is now over so you're not obligated to dance with me now" She let him go.

"Uhh sure.." He too let her go not like he really wanted to…

"You know what's strange?" She said as they went to sit down.

"What??"

"That Videl Girl… but I think she likes you Gohan…."

"I know…" He groaned.

"Oh so you know you don't like her… Well if that's the case Gohan… who do you like??" She asked. He sat up straight in Alarm for a few seconds…

"N-No one… now.." He lied and was blushing furiously over the truth.

"Oh come on there's got to be someone…" She said not noticing his strange behavior.

"Nope… so anyway what happened to your T-A-I-L…"

"Piccolo cut it off Thursday… a nice easy swoop…." She moved her hand in a smooth manner, in a straight line.

"Oooh so you've met Dende right??"

"Yeah he's really nice…. he's kinda cute for a Namek too!!"

"And I'm not cute…" Gohan said sarcastically..

"But you're not a namek!!" She whacked his shoulder playfully. They cracked up laughing not noticing the small figure coming up to them.

"Gohan will you dance with me??" a small blonde said.

"uhh well.."

"Go on Gohan.. Go dance with your girlfriend…"

"Yup he's my boyfriend…" Marron clutched his leg.

"Awww… Can I come to the Wedding Marron???"

"Yes you can be me Flower girl…" The 7 yr old said.

"Oh I'd be honored… now go dance with your future wife Gohan…"

"Come on!!! Come on!!!" Marron tugged at his hand.

"I'll be back…" He glared at Serena for starting that mess.

"Now that he's gone you dance with me!!" Sharpena said.

"Uhmm sure I guess… but if you intend on staying alive I'd advise you don't…" She pointed to her brother leaning against the wall.

"Father??"

"Nope Brother…and he trusts few people."

"ooohhh… So how'd you end up meeting Gohan…" he sat where gohan was once sitting.

"Something better left to the imagination ok… let's just say we were two lost kids who just suffered terrible losses…. SO you like Videl, Ne?"

"huh…."

"I know you do…"

"Well yeah I do.. but she's likes That Pretty boy Gohan."

"Don't talk about him like that cause if anything I should say the same about you…"

"Sorry… but she's after Gohan… but I can't DO anything because I think Erasa likes me."

What an odd love square…"

"I know… but I was kinda hoping maybe you could help me win Videl over…"

"Nu-uh.. can't do that.. but does she know you like her??"

"I don't think so…"

"Then I have an idea that might work… but I have to do a little sacrificing to my friendship with Gohan for a few… and possibly a few scratches to my face seeing how She has a bad temper…"

"Sacrificing your friendship???"

"Well, Let's just say for a couple of seconds I'll have to treat him differently than normal… but I'm sure once I explain it he'll go with it…" 

"You, Dance, me, now!!!" Gohan demanded finally prying Marron off.

"Why not… Neanderthal." She joked referring to the way he 'asked' " SO Gohan.. I have an idea On how to get Videl off your back…"

"Really.. cause I'm up for anything.." He stopped.

"You see if it goes alright then it should work like this…" She began whispering in his ear not realizing the feelings she's stirring up inside of him…. (he he he I won't tell you the plan!!! *ducks from any thrown trash at her * fine!!!) "See Sharpena likes Videl.. Problem is Videl is hung on you… now if you don't mind you and me will have to do some 'flirting' you know as if we were interested in each other in actuality… I'm sure a fight will break out but anyway she be all kinda upset…"

"And Sharpena will step in… Serena.. that's a good plan.. but Videl's strong…"

"I know which is why I'll throw the fight cause… A) if she's like her father she hates to be shown up and B) She fell guilty about the whole fight anyway…"

"I hope you know what your doing…" 

"The worst that could happen is that she'll actually hurt me…." Serena said. They're eyes met. 'God I love this guy'

'God I love this girl..' gohan thought the same time she had her thought… then they both froze then went different ways.

'I could've sworn I heard Gohan's voice in my head saying he loved… me!!!' She shook her head and Got something to drink.

"Hey umm Vegeta… How powerful are we seeing with Serena… I mean obviously powerful because you're EXTRA nice and careful not to piss her off…"

"Your stupidity amazes me Kakarott…she's my sister…"

"Nope.. not good enough… you don't even treat you son and daughter that way…"

"Ok look… Renity has Tremendous power… alone she could destroy galaxies… but with the Ginshouzou…. She could Destroy Dimensions!!"

"What?!?!?!"

"Yea… but that's if she gives into evil… if she stays good and innocent as she is she can just destroy planets… The strange part is.. that when she finds her Equal whoever it is… both of their normal strength increases along with ki's… Together they can Destroy galaxies….." Vegeta sighed…

"Do you think he's here on earth…"

"I know he's here on earth…" Vegeta shook his head… then turned to look at Gohan… 'just great….'


	12. The Plan backfires a bit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

"Hey Serena…"

"Hey Sharp.. what's up??"

"Nothing.. I'm just nervous…"

"You're nervous… Hello look at what we've got to do just to help you!!!" Gohan sat down.

"Yeah I mean really… Don't you think we're not putting lots up for you… I mean Gohan and me are Best friends…"

"Great friends…"

"Probably the tightest friends you can ever find."

"Yeah… like cousins even…" 'Cousins… Gohan you're a dope… She might actually begin to believe that.'

"Not that tight.. but you catch our drift right?" Serena said he began nodding. "Now we've got to  set that aside for a couple of seconds and seem interested in each other… now you tell me that it might not make anything awkward…"

"Uhmm.. I guess I see what you're thinking… but do you really want to risk all of this for me??"

"Shapena… save you're breath Sere here.. is probably one of the most nicest people you'll ever meet. She'll do it even if she didn't know me like she does…"

"And why are you going through with this??" Sharpena raised an eyebrow at him…

"Cause she'll beat me up if I don't… She did the first day she came back here!!!" He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"God now you know you're the Son of Goku!!!" She Sighed looking at the same look Gohan has on his that his father normally has.. come to think about it that look suits his cute facial features. She began Blushing.

"Hey!… Class is dismissed…" Gohan snapped fingers in her face.

"Did I space out all period??"

"Nope… most of it though…"

"Great… I got Psychology class next and I'm done for the day…" Serena said walking out with Gohan.

"Yeah… I've got..uhmmm oh yeah one of my medical classes next…"

"Do you remember which one??" Sere asked. He made eye contact with her.

"Uhmmm I forget…" 'I hate my mom for making this girl a study fiend… It's cause of studying she's in the same school… putting me through much torture telling the world we're best friends.. when the truth is… Kami how I wish I could just tell you Sere.. how much I love you…' "I'm going to class now" He saw a look of shock on Sere's face before he left.

"I swear I need to get my life in Check I keep hearing his voice in my head saying I love you…." She Kept going to her class.. She's taking up psychology.. she'll pick her own brain later.. or better yet she'll call Ami later over her Dimensional communicator. She Got to the door to her Class… a note stuck to the door. "CLASS IS CANCELLED…."  She read… "Yeah it is.." Erasa said. And they went their separate ways.

"Hey Ames can you talk??"

"Sure Serena… I'm just out to lunch with the group…" Ami's face popped up. "Hey Serena…" the group said simultaneously… (Haruka and Michiru too) 

"umm I need some Advice… and I think Everyone can Help too…"

"Listening…" 

"Well you see MY best friend on this side of the Dimension portal thing is two years older than me… and I think I might be falling in love with him…"

"Wow! Serena!!! Is he cute?!?!?!" Lita's voice was heard. 

"Very…"

"Whoa…. Serena Girl you've gotta bring him back Soon…" 

"I just might do that.. Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"You ok  Serena??" Rei asked. "Serena??" 

"GOHAN NEVER IN YOUR LIFE SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" She Yelled. Then looked back at the screen to see all of her friend Sweat dropping… "Look I'll let you meet gohan when I come back… I think I'll let your curiosity get the best of you…." She grinned.

"Love ya Serena!!!" 

**_"I miss you keneko.." _**

**_"Same here!!! Bye!!!"_**

"Who were they??" He asked about the voices he heard.

"My friends from the other World…." She Grinned. Then saw Videl and her lil group together. "Ready to start??" He followed her gaze… HE Turned a DEEEP shade of red.

"It's now or never right??" He asked. Then Serena Hugged him. 

"SO was your Class Cancelled too??" Serena Asked as lovingly as possible.

"Yeah Serry…" he wrapped his arms around her waist.. beat red in the face.

"Great now we can spend the entire afternoon together." 

"Uhmmm…. Gohan you promised to spend the Afternoon with me??" Videl Cut in… She didn't like how close they were.

"When???" He Asked.. Staring into Serena's eyes. 'Well this is better than nothing….' He thought sadly.

"Uh well…"

"Come on Gohan… Let's go to the Café? Please please pretty please???" Sere gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…." He grabbed her hand.. Surprisingly the girl fights better than gohan and her hands are so soft. Then he realized she fit perfectly into his arms.

"You're so sweet…" She got up on tip toe to kissed his cheek…. 'Damn me and my bright ideas… we should be doing all of this for real… but I am still just 16…. Until next month that is!!!!' She Grinned. Just as her lips were about to make contact with his cheek he turned his head not intentionally… She ended up pecking him on the lips. Both of them were blushing.

"No see  Gohan you and me were supposed to go out…" Videl had to cut in.

"like he said when??" Videl was trembling with anger….

"No you see You're still young you might have confused a couple of things… Sleeping with him and dating him are two different things Hoe…" Videl said.. She knew she crossed a line.. now Gohan was Worried… for Videl's sake. Serena just rested her head on his chest praying for patience. And Selene must have been ignoring her because Videl Continued to call her names… like whore.. Prostitute so on and so forth. So Much anger Built up in Serena it wasn't even funny. The Ground began to rumble and Split in few parts…. She struggled to keep her anger under control… She had lat Gohan go ages ago… even he was now sort of afraid but What Videl was saying hurt her feeling and he felt what she was feeling….. Finally She calmed down.. but too fast for her power to uphold and passed out… But Gohan had caught her…. He just glared at Videl… and instant transmissioned to capsule Corps.

"What the Hell Happened??" Vegeta came towards Serena's Room…

"Serena tried to help someone in relationship matters but ended up being call many names that would degrade a girl…."

"Is she ok??" Bulma asked.

"Yeah.. She was angry ready to hurt.. the other person… But She was Really hurt… Ready to cry…" He tried not to tell about Videl.

"And you know she was sad and hurt how…." Bulma inquired.

"I dunno I just felt it…" He Sighed holding his hand to his heart… "I'll See Her tomorrow, ne?"

"She'll call later to let you know…" Bulma said and he instant transmissioned home.

"Just great… and I was trying to deny it…" Vegeta frowned.

"You should've suspected something from Day one Vegeta…. They got too close too fast…" Bulma sighed.

"Yeah… but it's funny… neither one of them know about bondage…"

"You've got to tell Sere here… if she begins to hear his voice in her head.. she'll question her sanity…"

"I'll tell her when she wakes up…." Vegeta sighed.

"And here I thought you would make me do it… now that's sexy…"Bulma grinned at her husband.

****


	13. Going back To save the world together

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

"Ohayo Vee-Gee!!!!"

"Hi Serena…"

"What's wrong??"

"Why do you ask??"

"You NEVER EVER CALL me Serena.. it's always 'Renity.."

"WE have to talk…" He said.

"About…."

 "Look I'm only telling you this once… So don't interrupt me!!!" She Nodded. "Ok now you know your Saiyan powers are coming through" She nodded once more. " Well Saiyans have this thing that when they fall in love they meld their hearts, minds, and soul into one."

"I'm not Following."

"Serena… DO you ever Fell Strange when you're near Gohan??" Bulma was Vegeta's saving Angel… HE definitely was bad at explaining things that have nothing to do with fighting.

"Strange no…."

"DO you ever hear his voice in his head… or it seems that he knows when you're sad or hurt or anything??" Serena eyed Bulma oddly.

"S-Sometimes….but I especially felt that way when I was away… Then When Setsuna had told me about the Majin Buu fight She had told me about when he got hurt and his whole body was mangled… I think it was about that time MY Whole started to ache uncontrollably…." She began spacing out. They both just eyed her strangely.

"Vegeta When Does Bondage Start to kick in…" Bulma questioned.

"Teenage years when both beings are calling for each other to be near…"

"Ok One Question What does this have anything to do with Gohan and me?? And Why is this bondage thing  so important…"

"That's two questions.." Bulma pointed out. "And Besides the whole Bondage thing is a sign of love between the both of you… you can only start to complete it when you both make your feelings known.."

"so it's kinda of like When they say when you fall in love it should be with your whole body and mind…then there's the soul mates thing … but Bondage Makes it so you are bound by your soul… heart.. mind.. and body.. all of them in one?" Serena said.

"Yes.. And most likely you marry the person you Bond with…" Vegeta added. Serena started to giggle.. "What?!?!"

"If Gohan and Me were to get together you and Goku would be family….brothers…"

"I know!!!!" He groaned.

"Oopps I have to go.. Class starts in 20!!!! See you guys later…" She flew to School at a tremendous speed. She Saw Gohan and the Gang Standing outside… Videl was Clutching Sharpena… Obviously the plan worked.. not exactly planned but it worked.

"What's going on??" Serena asked.

"Umm Thanks to your Power Boost yesterday you Collapsed The Auditorium, the Gym, the Library, and the Cafeteria… School's closed for a while." Sharpena said.

"Oh…" she sighed. "Well I'm not going home yet.. MY brother and sister-in-law are acting strange."

"So who wants to go to the MALL!!!!" Erasa said.

"Oh Yeah… I'm going….." Videl and Serena said together.

"uhhh Serena you sure you want to go…"

"Sure Gohan…" She smiled sweetly at him.

{SM world} 

"Guys.. can you believe it's already been a year Since Serena's been gone?" Rei said walking down the street with the group of girls behind her and Mamoru next to her.

"Yeah I know and it's strange… we've all gotten Stronger since she had to leave.. we're like Super Sailor Scouts.."

"It shouldn't be a surprise though… I mean Serena was our leader.. even if she does have a tail… but we have to fend for ourselves until she gets back." Michiru said grabbing Haruka's hand.

"Yeah I know… and I'm Sooo loving this Crystal Setsuna gave me" Mina said looking at the orange Crystal in her Transforming pen.

"I wonder when will she get back…" Lita said.

"Why??" Ami asked.

"I just miss her that's all…"

"No you don't You can't wait to see that hunk of a guy she's bringing…."

"Luna P, Where are we?" A Purple/silver haired girl said. "I was supposed to come to the Dimension MY mommy and Daddy are… I think Setsuna lied to me…" The 10 year old said.

"Who are you??" The group of Girls Said.

"My name is Rini.. Aunt Mina??" The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Rini has Pink hair…" Haruka sighed.

"Ooooooh you must mean that other Rini Mommy was telling me about… Setsuna already explained it to me… Since things changed… the other Rini can't exist therefore I exist!!!!!" then the sound of glass Breaking was Heard.

"uhhh… Guys…" Mina was now a bit pale. "guys.." They weren't listening they were talking to the new Rini. "Guys!!!!"

"What mina?!?!?!" Mamoru asked since she screamed in his ear.

"The Crystal broke….."

"huh??" everyone turned to look at the Pen. In her hands were the pieces of Crystal… and the hole in her pen where the Crystal had once been closed up.

"Serena is Coming back next Saturday!!!!" All the girls said together.

"My mommy won't be here until next week?" Rini Pouted.

"Definitely little one.." Hotaru tried to comfort the small girl with purple hair. "A Week isn't that long."

{Back In DBZ world.}

"Hey thanks for buying me that Jacket Gohan… It's Really nice of you." She hovered in the air mid-point between his house and C.C. bags on each arm.

"Well I thought why not be nice.."

"Umm Gohan DO you sometimes hear my voice in you head…" She suddenly asked. He Paled a little

"y-yeah.."

"Just like I thought…" She then kissed Him. He was Taken back of course.. but Relaxed a couple of seconds later. She had pushed away first. "Gohan would you believe that I'm in love with you?"

"Huh??"

"Yeah… I think it happened when you gave me the beautiful necklace…and I started to miss you more…"

"Strange I fell in love with you the day you left.. I was going to tell you so many times during out weekly conversations but.."

"I know….I'll see you tomorrow…." She kissed him once more. Then Flew home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~]

{A Week Later}

"Come on Serry.." Gohan Followed her inside Capsule Corps… 

"I can't believe you and Sharpena started that water fight…" She rang her hair out.

"But you had to admit it was fun!!!" Gohan hugged her from behind.

"I never said it wasn't….but did you see  how angry Videl got when I pegged her with the water balloon???"

"Yeah it was priceless…" Gohan and Serena laughed together.

"Hello princess…" A voice rang out from the living room.

"Oh hi Setsuna…." Gohan and Serena said together…

"Time to go back already??" Serena asked.

"Yeah… but Gohan must come this time…." Setsuna grinned at the two.

"Oh really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah… The scouts have to meet an enemy that will be their toughest and they'll need your help…"

"Are they fighting now??" They asked together.

"just a normal Youma…" Setsuna said.

"Great…" Serena sighed.. she did miss the girls. "SO I guess I'll see everyone soon??"  
"Yes.. you will come back"

"Behave…. And be safe!!" Chi Chi said. "And I want your report cards!!!"

"Same here!!" Bulma said… 

"No problem… Bye everyone!!!!" They said going inside the portal.

{SM World} 

"URANUS EARTH SHAKEN!!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!!!"

"Guys our attacks are strengthening this thing!!!" Mercury just got done scanning. Then Two beams came outta nowhere and caught the beast in the middle. It disintegrated. Suddenly a silver/blue blur hit the ground all it hair in front

"God… You guys suck!!!!" The blonde flipped all her hair back to reveal her face.

"Serena!!!!" The Girls De-transformed.

"Where's that friend of yours…" Lita asked.

"GOHAN GET YOUR CUTE BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!!" She yelled at what appeared to be a dot in the sky.


	14. Getting some ice cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

"GOHAN GET YOUR CUTE BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!" Serena yelled. Then He appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I never knew you thought my butt was cute…" He Grinned.

"it's not cute… it's adorable… now shut up!!!"

"Fine! tell me when I can talk again."

"He looks like my old boyfriend…" Lita Said.. The girls Sweat dropped.

"Ok Gohan I want you to meet Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita, Haruka, and Michiru." She pointed them out the girls waved when acknowledged." Or my Team… The sailor scouts… say hi Gohan."

"Hi!!!!" He Said. "Umm We're staying with Michiru and Haruka right??"

"Yes… But you're sleeping on the Couch…" Haruka eyed him.

"no problem…." He shrugged.

"Isn't he a sweetheart?? Oh yeah.. Up there on the street light is Tuxedo Kamen.. or Mamoru… Rei's boyfriend."

"Hi.. How do you get up there??" Gohan wondered if he flew.

"secret…" Mamoru Sweat dropped.

"Uhmm ok…."

"So Keneko when do you start school again?" Haruka asked with the group of people walking away from the previous battle site.

"Ummm Tomorrow I guess…." Serena said.

"Who wants.. ice cream??" Michiru suggested.

"I DO!!!!!" Gohan and Serena said.

"I warn you that was a bad choice to do Michiru…"

"HI Setsuna!!!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Why was that bad??" Michiru asked when they got to the shop.

"Just look at them!!!!!!!!" Rei and the others stood there, sweat dropping.

"I want a chocolate chip, a cookie dough, and mint, ooooo Chocolate, and Pecan, and Strawberry, and cookie dough…"

"Serry you said cookie dough twice…"

"SO I want two of them…" She smiled sweetly. Then continued on with her orders…. After she was Done.. Gohan ordered the same thing… everyone in the Restaurant just fell over anime style. Soon they gobbled down the ice cream Before any of it melted.

"Serena how do you eat so much and stay so thin!!!!" Hotaru (anyone knows Her Attacks as Saturn??) asked.

"Hey Hotaru!!!!!" Serena Grinned at the frail yet deadly girl.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" A purple haired girl jumped in Gohan's lap…

"What?!?!?!?!" They both said together. Then Something Clicked in Serena's head.

"Did I happen to name you Serena.. and call you Rini??"

"Yes…"

"Ok…." Serena nodded her head in understanding.. She focused her mind on the whole thing a bit….

"Ooooooh I get it now!!!" Gohan rubbed his head with that stupid smile plastered to his face. Rini grinned the same way at first…

"Are you sure you got it??" Serena asked.. 

"Some how… yeah.. this goes along with some of that destiny changing thing I guess…"

"Yeah… Mr. I wanna be a doctor…." Serena said.

"Don't be mean Miss psychologist!!!!" He stuck out his tongue….

"You know you shouldn't do that unless you plan to give it a workout!!!" Mina Piped in.

"Yup you know the old poem…" Lita said

"A peach is a peach.." Rei started

"A plum is a plum…" Mina said

"A kiss is a kiss without no tongue…" Ami said… everyone turned to her in surprise.

"So open you mouth and close your eyes, and give your tongue some exercise…" The whole group (minus setsuna) said together laughing.

"You guys….." Serena said… Sweat dropping and blushing.

"Don't you have a birthday soon??"  Haruka asked Serena.

"Oh yeah!!!" Serena grinned.

"Don't tell me you forgot your birthday…." Gohan grinned.

"Ummm no not really…. Because you didn't forget it…." Serena poked his forehead.

"Oh yeah… Well any party plans you have… don't tell me then.." Gohan shrugged… "That's probably one of the worse side affects when Bondage starts.." HE sighed

"SO you don't want to bond with me?!?!?!" Serena pretended to pout. "Well That's fine…. I don't like you either."

"Aww you know I love you…"

"Of course I do…." She poked him in the head again.

"I'm serious just looking at you two makes ME blush…." Mina said.

"I know!!!!" Lita and Michiru said.

"But I've gotta get home.. Grandpa will worry about me…" Rei said.

"I'll Walk you home…" Mamoru said Glaring at Serena and Gohan in the corner of his eye.

"NO surprise there…" Ami said everyone turned to look at her.

"I think I like this new Ami!!!!" Serena Declared. Then smiled at the sleeping girl in her arms…

" Well we better get home too.. we've had a long day…" Haruka said. Everyone went their different ways


	15. Family in the Neighborhood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor I own Serena and her friends.

DEDICATION: I dedicate this chapter to **MarsMoonStar.** I appreciate you reviewing my other sories. Hmm I doubt I'll finish my other Salormoon/ DBZ crossover.. but I'll most likely finish my sailormoon GW Stories.. Thanks a bunch now ON WITH THE STORY!!!

    Serena had Woken up slightly to Luna and Diana. 

"Shut up please!!!" Serena begged Turning over to sleep she Figured they wanted to get out of the room now but Serena wouldn't get up. The hissing continued she tossed a pillow at the Cats in the corner and layed back down on her other pillows. She hadn't noticed the Person in her room. She rolled over onto her back when she suddenly felt a finger on her chin adjusting the angle of her face before she could do anything she felt soft lips come down on hers.

"Morning Serry" Gohan said Telepathically (Quirk of bonding)

"Morning…." She Paused. "Saiyaman." Gohan immeditaly pulled away.

"I haven't Worn that costume or did those poses for the longest time!!!!" He Glared at her playfully.

"ok. Luna, Diana, Come here!" Serena called over the cat and kitten.

"You have cats??"

"Yes.." She said. "Luna,  Diana I want you to meet Gohan… He's my bonding partner!!!" Her Eyes Showed true happiness when she said those simple words. "Meaning he knows already Luna!!!" She said in a stern voice. "Now say hello!" Diana jumped into Gohan's arms.

"Hi I'm Diana…"

"She talks?!?!"

"Yes she talks…" Serena Grinned.

"I'm gohan.." Gohan said to the grey kitten uneasily.

"What did Serena mean when she said you were her B-b-bond-bonding partner?"

"I'll Explain it to you later Diana." Luna said. "You're late for School…" Luna said.

"Sorry I forgot to mention.. I'm not at the highschool anymore…. And my Classes don't start for another half hour. I have to take a shower." Serena said.

"Ok.. breakfast is ready though…" Gohan left with Diana still in his arms. 

"Be there in 20!" She Ran to take a quick shower. She pulled her hair up in its two odangoes. And was in the kitchen in exactly 20 minutes. (yeah it takes longer but not fro this fic) She began Scarfing down the Food Gohan had left for her.. apparently he was in the shower now. When he came out Serena was in Jeans and a t-shirt and washing dishes.. She was glad College didn't have Uniforms.

"Ready??" He said. 

"Of course." HE grabbed her hand and Teleported to where Haruka and Michiru were.

"just in time keneko." Haruka said as they all left for their first class of the day. Unfortuantely Serena had no classes with the others. She went to her psychology Class. Professor Langstrater was glad to meet Serena.

"Yes you must be our new Girl…"

"Yes I'm Serena Briefs."

"You wouldn't happene to be related to Trunks Briefs??"

"Yeah he's my nephew…" Serena said.  Wondering how she knew about her Nephew.

"He's older than you…" Prof. Langstrater looked confused.

"Uhmmm.. it's a strange Birth order." Serena just shrugged.

"Oh ok…." The teacher looked like she understood but serena herself didn't understand the situtation. She Took her Seat in the Back of the room. After an hour of class she walked out of the room bumping into someone.

"Seems like they're letting anyone in this school huh meatball head…"

"Hey Darien Stop bothering That girl…" a Lavender haired guy called. Serena Tunrned around to get a better look at the guy and Squealed with happiness.

"Trunks?!?!"  He looked at her with a confused look then a name clicked in his mind.

"Serena…." She ran up to hug the guy. Darien just sneered.

"Don't think Gohan would apprecate this Meatball head." And he left. 

"What class do you have next??" She asked.

"I have just one more… Astrology…" Trunks sighed.. stil not completely sure of what's going on.

"Ok look I have Mythology next.. then I have physics… so meet me here at 3:30…" she Jotted down the Address to the Video game arcade. "We'll sort some things out.. bye!!" She took off running.

"Aunt Serena in this time??" Trunks shrugged and went to his Next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gohan Come on!!!" Serena Called waiting for him to come out of his class. 

"What's your rush?!?!?!"

"If you would try to talk to me all morning you would know.. now come on he's waiting for us!!!" She Grabbed his arm and Sped off to the Arcade which was like 6 blocks from the College.

"Who's waiting??"

"Focus on my mind Gohan sweetie and you'll find out." She Still was running holding his hand they got the arcade around 3:15…

"Hey Matoki I want a root beer!!!" Serena Said to the clerk behind the counter.

"There'a a voice I haven't heard in a while!!! Hey Serena!!!" Matoki gave the girl a hug.

"Matoki I want you to meet my boyfriend Gohan!!!"

"Hey… I love this girl like another sister… take care of her alright."

"Don't worry she'll kick my butt if I do anything to hurt her." Gohan said.

"Ooooooh." Matoki gave her the Root beet. "Want anything Gohan?" 

"Umm Chocolate milkshake… Where'd serena go??"

"I don't know.." Matoki set down the Milkshake as serena came back with Trunks..

"Hey Gohan figure out what I was rushiing for yet??"

"No…" 

"Well turn around Dummy!!!!" She Said. Whacking him.

"Don't do that…. Trunks?!?!"

"Hey Gohan!!!"

"What're you doing here….."

"Well you see.. mom died and I treid to Come back to the past for you guys but… the Machine started acting Weird.. and I got stuck here.. maybe about 2 weeks ago. What are you doing here?" Trunks said.

"Serry here had lived with us after you left… you know after the cell games… uhmm WE became good friends.. she had to come here save the world a few times as sailor moon?" Serena nodded. "She came back with us because some destinies were changed… me and her are now Bonding and we're back here to save the world again.. together…."

"That's basically it…" Serena added.

"Wait you two are Bonding?!?!?!" Trunks looked like he would pass out.


	16. She's Back with some Allies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

A/N: Whoo hoo!!! My 16th chapter!!! This is the longest story I've posted yet and I've reached a new record in Review!!!! Thankis people!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

"Yeah.. problem??"

"Well… it was just a shocker…" he said walking out of the Arcade with the two.

"Yeah.. but Vee-Gee was so understanding about."

"He he he.. Dad undestanding??" Trunks said.

"Yeah… Actually he was the one who explained the whole deal to Serry." Gohan said.

"Really?!?! Wow. I never thought dad could explain anything not related to battle."

"Well he started tripping over his words.. Bulma corrected him and Stuff." Serena said. Then A big Purple light was Flashing through the sky.

"Rini!!!!" Gohan and Serena said together. Serena was faster at the moment and flew to her Daughter.

"Who??" Trunks asked. And took off.. he caught up with Gohan. Serena was flying too fast. Seerna finally landed when she saw Vegeta?!?! 

"Mommy!!!!" Rini Cried holding on to Luna P for dear life.

"Rini!!!!" Serena called and was in front of the girl Holding her. She Glared at Vegeta. "What is Wrong with you????"

"Hello to you too!" He sneered. "We saw this girl skipping around… when some Beast came out we got rid of it… and I asked her a question and she started feraking out!!"

"IS this true Rini??"

"yes…" Rini cried.

"You know this girl??" Bulma asked standing next to her son but serena wasn't listening… She was still fussing with vegeta.

"Vee-Gee you never knew how to talk to people… especially kids you don't know.. better yet.. kids not in your family!!! You've gotta learn better manners with kids especially after seeing you get rid of a youma with out our Sailor scout powers!!! Now say your sorry…." Serena frowned.

"I don't know this girl!!!!" He said trying not to get himself embarrased around the others even more.

"I will knock you into next week if you don't say sorry!!!!" Rini laughed at that. Serena smiled. "You ok now??" 

"Yes." Rini grinned the same grin as Serena. Everyone was astonished at how much they looked alike. Then Rini spotted Goten.. "Wow.. he kinda looks like tou-san!!" She put on the same stupid Grin Goku had when she said it. Everyone looked even more shocked. "Tou-san is coming now!!" Rini said with the same dumb grin on.

"About time!!!" Serena frowned. Then Trunks and Gohan landed.

"She Alright??" Gohan asked.

"Yes… Vegeta scared her!!!" Serena said Sighing.

"That's creepy she can smile like serena but have that same dumb grin like Goku and his family has." All non-saiyans said.

"That's cause She's our daughter…" Gohan and Serena said together.

"Gohan When did this happen!!! Why didn't you tell me.. I'm disappointed in you…" Chi Chi started the ramblings and everyon followed suit.

"Hey Serena!!!!" Mina and the others showed up.

"Oh Hey guys I'd like for you to explain that Rini is my Daughter just from the future!!" Serena rubbed her head.

"Ok.. Rini is Serena and Gohan's kid just from the future!!!" Mina Said… EVERYONE swaet dropped.

"OK well since this is a big party.. I'd like My sailor scouts to mee my Family.. The Z Warriors." Serena said.

"HI!!! I'm Ami… That's Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, you've all met Setsuna.. WE're the sailor scouts!!!" Ami said. Mamoru Coughed.

"Oh Sorry… That's Mamoru… A.k.a Tuxedo Kamen."

"Who's which scout??" Yamcha asked.

"He looks like my old boyfriend!!!" Lita Blurted out. The sailor scouts and Gohan Sweat dropped.

"I'm Mars, Lita's Jupiter, Mina's Venus, Ami's mercury, Haruka's Uranus, Michiru, Neptune, Hotaru's Saturn., Setsuna's pluto."Ri said Clutching TO Mamoru Who was still glaring at Gohan Serena and Rini who were together and smiling now.

"Hey Trunks Get over here!!!!" Serena yelled. Everyone turned to See Mirai Trunks standing in the back of the Crowd. (For the sake of sanity I will call chibi-trunks trunk and Mirai trunk Mirai.)

"Now he looks like my old boyfriend." Everyone sweatdropped. There was an Explosion near The Temple.

"Grandpa!!" Rei said All the girls Ran to the temple transforming along the way. By Time the Z warriors got there there was a fading figure and Serena was on the ground Stupified.

"I Could've sworn the Wanna be me died!!!!!!" She finally yelled. Mini-moon stroked Serena hair to comfort her mother.

"I thought so too!!!" The other girls said then they turned to Pluto Who only shrugged.

"I don't know anymore… Too many things have changed." She stood there Stupified too.

"What's going on??" Both Trunks asked at the same time.

"They Look alike…" Mina said.

"Well how about we explain about us… then you explain what just happened." Goku Said.

"Uhmmm Sure!!!"

"Can we go somewhere where everyone won't stare at me!!" Piccolo said.

"Really!!!" Tien agreed.

{Elswhere under the City}

"They're coming Queen Nehalania." (Remember the dark moon circus… That's the Chick)

"Thank you Leocite." Queen Nehalania smirked as Several Figures took Form.

"Where the hell are we Jeice??"

"How should I know Recoom?!?!" The Red Guy said with and Accent.

"I just want to know who woke me up from a good dream!!!" Captain Ginyuu said.

"I could freeze time for you Captain ginyuu!!" Guldo said.

"I don't know…I like this place better than the other place we was at.." Burter said.

"Father, do you recongnize this place?"

"No Freezia I don't." King Cold Said snidely.

"I'm just wondering how did I end up stuck with you weirdos for all eternity.." Cell Sighed.

"Talk about weird you're made up of MULTIPLE cells."

"But I'm still stronger than all of you!!!!" Cell Sneered.

"You Take that back.. you were the one beanten by a mere Child." Freiza Sneered.

"So I goofed… That's more than I can say for you.. and you had the Advantage of 2 turns to get back at Goku… I took him out easily." Cell said.

"So What!!!! if that Blasted Trunks hadn't come!!!!!!!" Freezia yelled. 

"Buu, will eat you all!!!" The Majin Buu finally said.

"Can we get rid of that Goofy thing??" Recoon Readied a blast. A Shrill Laughter was heard.

"Oh come on Boys.. dOn't take it out on each other!!!"

"Who are you??" King Cold Demanded.

"I'm Queen Nehalania. I brought you here."

"Why??" Jeice said.

"Well You see I intend on taking over the Entire World… But there are a few pest I'm sure you won't mind on taking out."

"You want us to do your dirty work?!?! What makes you think we'll Do it!!!" Freezia said.

"Yeah Why would we??" Cell Agreed with Frieza and made a mental note to not do that again.

"Oh I'm Sure you Will… DO these Guys look Familiar to you??" A Huge Mirror appeared.

"Goku?!?!?!" Freiza said angrily.

"Vegeta?!?!" The Ginyuu Force frowned.

"He die… Buu Go POW POW POW POW!!!" Majin Buu pointed at Gohan. "He Go Boom!!!" He pointed at Vegeta.

"Gohan!!!!!!!" Cell Was already upset.

"Trunks!!!!" King cold Said furiously. "We'll do it." 

"Good… but I'll need for you to wait 2 months… think you can do it??"

"Nothing's impossible for the Ginyuu Force!!!" Captain Ginyuu said.

"No problems" The other agreed.

"Good… cause I'm giving you new powers… increased everything…." Nehalania Laughed…. Her new allies smiled devilshly..

"Wow so this is that girl with the 3 moons??" Yamcha remembered

"Yeah.. btu she's MUCH more powerful than last time… we only beat her last time cause we had the counter part to my crystal… the gold one.." Serena sighed. "She says she'll be back in 2 or 3 months. Goku ,Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai exchanged looks and nodded,

"Girls!!! We're gonna do some Training!!!" Goku Declared

"You mean we're training with you??" Haruka asked.

"YaYAYAYAYAYA!!!!" Serena Said. "you'll like it after you get past the using your energy part!!!" Serena grinned.

"Huh??" Every girl was lost.

*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Whooo!! Now the Action will begin Soon but AFTER another Birthday.. Serena 17th!!!!


	17. First day of training.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

"Come on Gohan… You are way out of practice!!!!" Serena threw another punch at him. "No wonder why I beat you so easily !!!"

"Yeah but you Try going to School and Fighting!!!" Gohan Said Dodging her kicks.

"I have.. ever since I left.. and I never had time to practice everything was Last minute Whether I was With my friends.. doing home work. Skating.. What ever!!!" She Was being put back on the Defensive Finally she delivered one Good Punch to His Face and he hit the ground. She Landed Seconds later at the hole put in the ground.

"That's part of what you'll be doing… flying and the hand to hand combat…" Goku said.

"Well Lita's already pretty good at hand to hand Combat…" Serena sighed helping Gohan out of the hole.

"Didn't that hurt??" Hotaru asked.

"No… She beat me up worse than that." Gohan had that Stupid grin plastered to his face.

"You and Me are going to train.. because you're way out of practice you Dork!!!" Serena Scolded.

"Oooooh man!!" He sighed.

"Don't you 'Oooh man' me MR.!!!!" Serena said Frowning. Mirai laughed." And What are you laughing At?!?!" She Turned on him... "You're training with him!!!"

"huh?!?!?" Gohan laughed at Mirai

 "Now I want You guys to Run 1000 Laps.. I take you first lap around after that you go alone." Serena said. Both Guys Sighed. They followed her around 25 minutes later they came back "now I'm timing you.. so go!!!" She sighed.

"Sere.. wasn't that a bit harsh??" Mina asked. "I mean even if he is out of practice he is your boyfriend."

"Uhmm nope… it isn't really…" She said.

"She's right though.. Gohan save the World When he was 11.. just before meeting Renity… she wasn't trying just now and she beat him." Vegeta sneered.

"So girls break up into groups… Vegeta's teaching Ki blasts … I'm teaching Flying… Piccolo is Teaching different fighting techniques." Goku. Said… 

"I'm Taking Rini…" Vegeta Declared after all this girl was going to be his Niece one day. "You pick two other people Rini." He Said. (wow I made him waaaaaaay OOC)

"Hotaru.. and Haruka." Rini said. The Two Girl nodded and went to Vegeta.

"Ok I Got Michiru, Mina, and Ami." Goku said.

"Lita, Rei.. Come on.." Piccolo shook his head.. he hasn't taught anyone anything since Gohan. 

"Come on Guys!!! 3 More laps.. you can do it!!!" She said. Then they both were speeding up… Real fast… Then they were done. "Good Job!!! AS far as I know you're almost as fast as you were the day I met you!!" Serena threw her arms around Gohan. "I'm just sorry I have nothing to compare on you.." She told Trunks.

"Where is everyone??" They both asked.

"Vee-gee's teaching ki blasts to Rini Hotaru and Haruka… Goku's Giving Flying lessons to Michiru Mina and Ami… Piccolo got Hand to hand combat with Rei and Lita." She said. "Now Trunks let's Check your Fighting Skills." She Got into fighting stance.

"Why won't you fight me as Sailor moon…." 

"Because the skirts to damn Short!!!" She Said and he swung at her missing. "One thing I know about distracting the Enemy… God Those speeches were Corny.." She Said Doing back flips to dodge his attacks Then she did a hands spring and landed behind him and kicked him. "Another thing.. fighting at sailor moon gave me speed and Agility.. so be careful…" She Disappeared and re-appeared behind and swept his feet out from under him.

"Ok I want you to transform…"  Vegeta said.

"Can't.. Mommy keeps my brooch with her." Rini sighed. "She says I'm still a little to young to control the crystal right."

"Then go get it!!" Vegeta said.

"Can't She's beating up Trunks.."

"Renity give me the girl's Brooch…" Vegeta said in a stern tone… Haruka and Hotaru though she didn't hear considering how far away she was and how low he said it.

"FINE!!!" She Yelled and a little Pink heart came flying at full speed at Vegeta's head he caught it.

"She heard you??" Hotaru was in awe.

"Yes she heard me.. saiyans have acute hearing…."

"Ohhhh." Hotaru and Haruka said. Then all three Females Transform.

"Ok.. let's get started." Vegeta started to Explain about KI's

"Woo Hoo look at me I'm Hovering!!!!" Mina said then fell on he butt. "Ow!!!"

"You Gotta Keep your Concentration Mina!!" Goku said.

"Hmmm" Ami was Hovering For a while The Fell. "OW!!!" She landed on her back. 

"Hmm…" Michiru was just barely hovering… Then her altitude grew to just over Goku's head Then she Fell. "OW is right…" 

"I'm A Birdie!!!!!!!" Mina Called she had been Flying around in circles while they were watching Michiru. Goten   
Cam over and laughed at mina.

"I did the same thing the day I learned how to fly!!" Goten said. Then Mina Sky rocketed. Then Landed just fine.

"How'd you do that???" Ami and Michiru asked.

"I don't know…"

"you learn as fast as Serena did…" Goku sighed.

"why?" Goten asked.

"Oh that I can explain see Serena and me we're cousins… Her mom's my aunt.. but my mother died when I was young…" 

"Ok.. Then Try and Join Vegeta's class…." Goku sweat dropped. "Did you know about this??" HE asked Setsuna who had been hovering the entire time."

"Yes.. and so did the others." Setsuna fell. "OW!!!!" everyone sweat dropped.

"YO Vegeta.. Goku sent me over here…!!" Mina called.

"Why??"

"Cause I flew away that's why…"

"You Flew??"

"Duh… Did you not know I was Serena's cousin?!?!"

"No…"

"SORRY!!!!" Serena's voice rang out. "I FORGOT TO MENTION IT!! Ow!! GOHAN!!" She punched him and went back to the fight.

"Ooooo Kay… Well Tell Rini to GO to Goku she's already mastered Ki's" He Watched her already making her attack which was purple and came out in a stream of heart shaped beams (Think Pink Sugar heart… only in Ki blasts)

"I think there's something weird about this Family!!!" Vegeta sighed. "You know the half from the moon."

"I know whatcha mean!!!" Serena landed next to him her clothes torn. 

"Mommy, look what I can do!!!" She did her wanna be pink sugar heart…

"That's great Rini!!! GO bother Uncle Goku!!!"

"Ok!!" Rini skipped off.

"That girl is too perky!!!" Vegeta watched her.

"I'm A Birdie!!" Mina said Flying off again.

"I take it back.. She's Too Perky!!!" 

"Ok Come on Rei hit me!!!!" Lita Urged her friend on… Piccolo wanted to see their fighting styles. Apparently Lita's the Dominating type..

"Fine!!!" Rei Took a swing at Lita.. Then Went out she kicked at her and punched at her putting Lita on the Defensive Side but then Lita Got a punch in on her right Side. "Ow!!"

"You Left it open!!" Piccolo said. "Now instead of just doing things like you were how about defending yourself some." He instructed her for a second then attacked her. She wouldn't learn if he talked he'd have to show her.

"Uhmm Serena where's Gohan and trunks." Juuhachi asked.

"Over There! Fighting each other." She Pointed over her shoulder. They were moving fast.

"What'd you do??"

"I told if they didn't Get their power level up I'd make them run again."

"How'd you get them to fight at that intensity."

"Uhmmm.. I don't remember.." She Sighed "HEY GUYS TAKE FIVE!!!!" She yelled Trunks stopped receiving and uppercut to the face.

"Ooops…" She Grinned Sheepishly. The Gohan Appeared behind her.

"Hey Beautiful.." He said in her ear.

"Now you'll be an actual challenge for me!!" She Kissed his Cheek.

"Now that's Nice.." Juuhachi went to bother her husband.

"I'm A Birdie!!!! Oooo I'm a BIRDIE!!!!" Mina and Marron said together.

"Hmm Gohan why do I have the Feeling this is going to be one of those battles Where every that can happen will happen??" Serena asked.

"I don't know but we have a couple of months to prepare as best as possible… So try not to think about it… cause your birthday's next week!!!" 


	18. What an Odd BIrthday....

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

"Hey Anyone know where Serena Went??" Chi Chi  asked.

"Uhmm she mentioned something about an arcade and takine Goten and Trunks." Mirai said. "Why??"

"Nothing…" He shrugged… "She's not Here Mamoru.." she said on the phone and hung up.

"Mamoru was looking for her??" Mirai asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh Great…" He Sighed.

"Hey Matoki!!!" 

"Hey Serry.." Matoki said. "What with all the Kids."

"Oh this is my Nephew Trunks and his best friend Goten, Gohan's little brother, this is my neice Rini…"

"Trunks as in that older guy you and Gohan are normally with."

"Nah this is Trunks Half Brother.. ironically named the same."

"oh.. strange…SO where's Gohan?"

"Uhmm I guess looking for a birthday present…"

"Yeah that's right.. Happy Birthday Serry… I'll give you all free drinks.."

"SO you like my Aunt Serry??" Trunks asked getting on the stool…"

"Not as a girlfriend… I have a girlfriend… she's like a sister to me…"

"OK… Well then I want 3Chocolate milkshakes…." Trunks said.

"I want ! chocolate.. one strawberry.. and one vanilla.. Milkshake." Goten said.

"I want 4 strawberry smoothies." Rini said.

"I'll have a bana smoothie and have a chocolate milkshake ready for Gohan…." She Felt him heading this way.. but slowly.

"Sure." Matoki looked at the kids disbelievingly.

"So Aunt Serry.. how does it feel to be 17??"

"Uhmm I don't… It feels like… I'm Still 16…. Not really different."

"Uhmmm ok… Well you can Drive Now…." Goten said…

"Yeah.. if you really don't mind me speeding and probably Crashing into everyone else's car."

"That would be fun!!!!!" Rini said Laughing…

"Yeah it would be real funny if she Crashed into someone else's car." Gohan encircled her waist. That just made Rini Blush while she finished her last smoothie.

"Can I play that racing game??" Rini asked

"Sure.." She gave all three kids money for the games.

"So what's going on today?" Gohan asked.

"I thought you knew…"

"Nope.. nobody told me anything…. Did they put you up to taking the kids out?"

"Nope.. I took them out because they were bored…. Literally.. Goten and Trunks were trying to melt plastic in Rini's hair."

"Plastic??"

"Yeah… but before that Rini put hot Sauce in their Soda…" Serena giggled.

"That's messed up…." Gohan said.

"I know…" Serena said leaning on Gohan.

"God.. just looking at you two makes me Blush.." A Female voice said.

"Naru!!!" Serena nearly yelled.

"Hey Serena.. who's the hottie?" Naru Hugged serena.

"This is my boyfriend Gohan… Gohan this is my Best Friend Naru.."

"Oh so this is the Gohan You were talking about non-stop during your free time the year before you left… the one you thought was soo dreamy."

"Shut up Naru!!" She slapped her friend slightly…"

"And I take it this is the same guy you were telling me about on the phone three days ago?" Naru Continued 

"Didn't I say shut up!!!!" Serena said them smiled at gohan who was only Smirking. "So why are you here.." 

"I convinced my mom to let me have some jewelry in her store so I can give it to you for your birthday…"

"She Let you have them??" Serena raised an Eyebrow.

"Well I had to Pay a little.. so Happy birthday.." Naru gave her a box. Inside there was a Necklace and a ring. The Necklace was in pure silver with a Charm of a heart with a diamond Stud. The ring had a diamond in the Middle abd purple stones in the middle. "Our Favorite colors…." She saw serena' look when the saw the ring. On the inside it was engraved 'Serena and Naru… Best Friends for all eternity…'

"Naru this is beautiful… How long do you have to work in your mom's store??"

"Oh about 5 months.. but you're worth it." 

"Thankies!!!!" Serena Hugged her best friend…

"Now I'm jealous…" Gohan cut in. Matokia just stood there.

"Aww you know I love you!!!!" 

"Of couse you do.. who doesn't?" He said in a Cocky manner..

"I wasn't talking to you.. I was talking to Matoki." She Hugged Matoki… Matoki caught onto her game. And Hugged her back.

"Hey!!!!" Gohan Retorted and began pouting. "Well that's fine.. I could take back this gift…"

"I know you won't.." She said.

"How so???" He asked. Then She Kissed him and snatched the gift… 

"That's how…Goten, Rini, Trunks let's go!!!" She called to the kids who came immediately (Such good kids) and Ran out of the arcade together. "Bye Matoki!!!" 

"bye!!" He said in Between Laughs. Gohan still sat there Stupified.

"She's never kissed me like that.." He said out loud.

"I doubt she's ever pick pocketed you and left with the kids either…" Naru Giggled.

"Hey!!!" She Realized what happened. 

"They just left." Matoki said.

"Bye!" Gohan sped after the group While Naru and Matoki still laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy why are we running??" Rini asked.

"I stole something from Gohan…" She Giggled.

"Ooooooh…" Goten said.

"in here!!!" She pulled the kids into and empty building.

"Won't he find you anyway.. I mean the Bonding thing.." Trunks asked.

"I know…" She Sighed.

"Let's go hide…" Rini suggested and the Four went to different room of the building.

"That was Dumb Serry.. Running when you know I'll always know where you are…" He went into the building. HE felt Rini, Trunks, and Goten's ki. HE didn't have to search for Serena's he'd always know where she is. HE Went into the room with Serena.

"Took took you long enough.." She stared out the window.

"And point being…."

" The kids are hiding form you… want to find them so we can go home?" She Smiled.

"Not yet…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. After a Few moments.. Things really got heated so she pushed him away..

" let's get the kids and head back." She said.

"Sure." They rounded up the three kids quickly. And was home in no time.. Probably because

 they wanted to get back to before…but when they got there…..

"SURPRISE!!!!" The whole group of girls and Group of Z Fighters Yelled. Needless to say she was surprised.

*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

"Serena have you Seen Mamo-chan??" Rei asked… he was her ride to the party

"Uhmm I think so I'll be right back." She wandered around the mansion (Yeah they live in a mansion). She Found him on the Balcony near her room.

"Hey Mamo…"

"Hey.. how does it feel to be 17?"

"The same way it felt to be 16… only I have my rights to drive."

"oh…"

"Hey listen Rei's looking for you…."

"I know…" He watched Serena in the moonlight. 'God she looks so beautiful'

"Listen, Rei is an important friend to me… And I love Gohan more than words can Describe… so Don't go glaring at him any more ok…You could've had a chance years ago.. but not now ok… Just take care of Rei or I'll blast you to bits.." Serena said.

"Are you a mind reader??" 

"No just very observant….Bye!!"

{Elsewhere under the City.}

"I'm Impressed… YOU guys fit right into your powers sooner than I thought" Nehelania said watching Buu eye one of her Servant.

"Buu Hungry!!!" He said.

"Go on eat him if you wish…" She said.. what are a few servants when you will rule the entire planet.

"I Make you… a Cake!!" He Sighed happily when the cake was in front of him.

"Can I have a piece!!!" Recoom said.

"No!!! I'll POW POW POW You!!!" Buu became defensive over his cake.

"Just leave him alone.." Jeice said.

"SO Queen Nehalania.. when will the big Battle start??" King Cold asked with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Next Week I suppose…" She said.

"ALRIGHT!!! THE GINYUU FORCE IS COMING BACK!!!!" The whole Ginyuu force cheered doing their corney poses. (he he maybe I'll have a pose off with the scouts.. What do you think??)

"Finally Gohan will know the taste of Real Defeat…" Cell said.

"We'll Show those Saiyans.. right Father??" Freiza asked.

"Of course son.." King Cold Sneered.

"Buu Full!" Majin Buu just finished his cake.. everyone sweat dropped.

*~*~*~*~*~

Now the battle begins!!!!


	19. only the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

"It's So Great to See light again!!!" Freezia said

"I Agree…" King cold said.

"Look at all of the Shiny Buildings…." Freezia said. Throwing a blast at one of them. "The cleaning guy missed a spot…" He sneered.

"Oh looked a few more Smudges…" King cold and Freezia began Shooting multiple Ki's at the Buildings. 

"One with the highest Score wins!!!" Freezia laughed.

"It just feels good to Destroy again…" Kin Cold Sighed

"Yeah.. so I ran away with the kids and…" Serena stopped mid sentence. "You seeing what I'm Seeing?" She asked her fellow scouts. Looking at what appeared to be two purple and white blobs.

"If it's two Dork Destroying the Town Yes…." Rei said.

"Everyone ready??" Mina asked.

"Let's Go!!!" Haruka said. "URANUS PLANET POWER!!!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"MOON CRISIS POWER!!!" (Serena and Rini)  As soon as all Transformations were done the girls Floated up to the level of the City attackers

"Who the Heck do you think you are???" Mina asked.

"SO these are the pretty Soldiers in Mini Skirts…." King cold Sneered. 

"Queen Nehelania told us about you girls… Nothing but weak Brats." Freezia sneered. He Touched Serena's face. "So pretty.. too bad I have to crush this beautiful face I could've made good use of you.." (Ewwwww)

"I'd Like to See You Try!!" She smirked slapping his hand away

"Such Tough words from a girl meeting her death…" King Cold said.

"Such Smart asses who died already… Right Freezia.. king Cold??" She said mentally apologizing to Rini.

"You know of us… Wow!!! Saiyans do talk too much…" King cold said. "Such a shame all these beautiful girls have to die…" (EWWWWWWW)

"I already said I'd like to see you try…." Sailor moon repeated getting jabbed in the face.

"just because you can fly doesn't give you strength." Freezia said angrily. Serena raised her face… Not a single blemish. 

'Gohan… are you there ,Baka…'

'I'm here… you ok…'

'Hell No You might want to bring the Whole Z Team… uhmmm Freezia and King Cold are here… The girls an I can hold them off'

"Damn…." Gohan said.

"What was That??"

"Nothing mom….I just received some bad news…"

"Doesn't mean You can go around talking like that in front of your brother…"

"Ok… How about Freezia and King Cold rising from the dead??" He Said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone yelled.

"Serena's out there with the girls…."

"That's just great…." All the Z Senshi said. They all flew off to the Fighting Zone.

"Hey Bulma… you think it would be wise to help the out??" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah I think so… but I have to put my transforming pen back together!!!"

"That was Wise…" Juuhachi said Rolling her eyes.

"Ahh Goku finally decided to show up… always late huh?" Freezia Smirked holding tightly on to a pouting sailor moon's hair. Gohan Smirked.

'don't you dare laugh Gohan and help the girls please??' she said pointing to the girls already on the ground not really beat up.. just out of energy… obviously energy drain from too many attacks he supposed.

'they attacked??'

'no shit Sherlock… too many times and just wore themselves out…' Serena looked annoyed at his dumb question 'take them away from here.. please?'

'what will you do?'

'I guess cut my hair.. I've been meaning to do that anyway..' she looked bored both of them totally ignoring the conversation between the fighters.

'let krillin do it…'

'ok.. but tell him to hurry I forgot at how much I hate this uniform.' She Frowned. 

"Krillin Free Her Please…" Gohan said amused.

"What.. Juu-chan would kill me…" He looked at the Blonde's long hair.

"She told me to tell you to… Trust me…" Gohan said. And took the girls back home. 

"ok… DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!!" Freezia moved thinking it might hit him but sliced evenly through Serena long blonde hair.

"Thanks!!! She said landing by the group and De-transformed. She was already wearing her Silver GI Armor… (how I still don't know)

"Oh so know you've got Angels Fighting for you???" Freezia said. Everyone Flinched at that statement. Serena Frowned.

"Icky.." she Shuddered. "Sorry but I can't date guys who wear lipstick…." Goku and Vegeta smirked. The others looked like she shouldn't have done that.

"Grrr." Freezia threw a ki blast her way…. She just stood there and built a shield in front of her then the blast reflected and hit him.

"That was cool…." Goten said. Everyone else just stared… Watching Freezia look at her with Awe.

"You reflected it And made it stronger!!!!" He wiped the blood from his face.

"Vee-gee.. take you pick??" Serena said hinting for a brother/sister fight.

"I Want Freezia…." He said snidely.

"Fine then I guess I get Daddy dearest." She smirked. "Nehelania!!!! Take us out of the City!!" 

"As you Wish… Sailor Twit.."  Nehalania said… Gohan had just arrived with Three other Figures. Then everyone was Transported out.

"Glad to see you put your transforming pen back together Bulma…" Serena smirked at Sailor galaxy.

"Yeah well I wanted to know what made it tick…."Bulma whined.

"Of course you did.. is that why you took mine and Juuhachi's apart too?!?!?!" Sailor Star (Chi Chi)  said.

"Well I'm sorry!!!" Bulma said.

"I'm just glad you gave me pants instead of that nothing skirt!!" Sailor Sun (Juuhachi) said.

"Why babe it would've been loads more fun…" Krillin said very low.

"Icky Krillin!!!" Serena whined. Then looked at the Fuming Father son pair for being ignored. "Ready Vee-Gee??"

"I was born Ready."

"Shut up!!" She Said Both of them took off.

"SO The Angel is Fighting…." Freezia got a better look at the now short haired girl.. then looked at Vegeta. 

"For Kame's sake stop staring at her!!!" Vegeta yelled Delivering a punch to Freezia's face.

"SO I take it you're big daddy king cold right…" Serena was trying to make conversation in fighting stance.

"Yeah.. and do you think I get appreciated for it too!!!" King cold muttered. 

"Tell me about it…." Serena said. Oh yeah this was too easy.. getting this guy's guard down… so she didn't have to do her corny speeches but this worked just fine.

"I raised this Boy to be as evil he can be… But I don't get much chance to get my revenge either."

"That's terrible…." She said not letting up on her stance.

"Is she talking to him??" Krillin asked.

"Of course she is.. getting his guard down." Piccolo said. "And he's dumb enough to fall for it…." 

"Really… I mean of course I told Freezia to stop Toying with that purple haired guy but he wouldn't listen and ended up getting us both killed."

"That must really suck…" She said. "But then So must this!!!" She Delivered a kick to his face.

"That wasn't nice…" king cold said 

"Oh See that was just the Beginning…." She Smirked evilly.


	20. World's most Ridiculous Battlle/The pose...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

"Huh" King cold Said. Serena grabbed him in a Hold that would be impossible to get out of.

"Just look!!" She Said Making him Watch Vegeta's and Freezia's battle.

"What… You want me to Watch Vegeta's defeat??" He sneered.

"Nope.. See even with Queen Nehelenia's power upgrade… Vegeta still out does him." She Said in his ear. "Just like I out do you!!" she kneed him in the back Cracking his spine he screamed in pain. This Stopped Freezia's attack on Vegeta momentarily giving Vegeta the Chance to hit him.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!!" He Yelled and Freezia disappeared with the attack. He stood there to watch his sister's fight. She Twisted his arm hearing his bones crack.

"how does it feel to know pain this much??" She Asked ripping his arm off. "Huh?? Tell me!!!" She Punched him and he was flying into no where! "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!" She Yelled as  she mimicked Piccolo's attack. He too was gone once again in the other Realm with his son. She landed with Vegeta next to her.

"How could you be so ruthless…" Chi Chi asked the Girl.

"Look… This wasn't the First time he had been brought back from the dead… the first time Beryl brought him back… for the attack on the moon." She sighed sadly

"He was the one who killed Serenity??" Gohan wanted to be sure of the Memories rushing through his mind from her.

"Yeah…" She said Then Sighed Relieved.. "The Scouts are coming." She Grinned and a light appeared by the group…

"That was fun!!!" Rini/ mini Moon said then 5 figures appeared.

"That was Cool!!!" The Red guy said. Every Z fighter Groaned.

"Yeah!!! Now where is that Blonde Angel Freezia was rambling on about before…" The Big Muscle guy said.

"Yeah.. I hope she's cute!!!" The Small green guy said.

"Look if Freezia says she is.. then she must be.." the blue guy said.

"Shut up!!!" Serena yelled.

"WOW!!!!" Captain Ginyuu said. She Screamed in Astonishment.

"I don't believe this!! Everyone so far!!!" She Yelled Grabbing some dirt and rubbing it on her face.

"Even better!!!" The five guys said. She screamed Burter Held his breath and the Blonde still screamed while Everyone was trying to hush her

"What the hell??" The 5 guiys said and everyone uinfroze.

"You dork you can't freeze time here!!!!" Pluto a screamed red faced. Then Calmed down. 

"Who are you anyway?" Haruka Asked. The Z Fighters groaned.

"We're the Ginyuu Force!!!" They all said doing their best poses. The girls started laughing.

"Think we should??" Mina Asked.

"I do!!!" Rei Said.

"Hey Bulma, Chi Chi, Juuhachi… Want to help??" Lita smiled.

"Yeah!!!" All three women yelled.

"Moon Crisis power!!!" Serena transformed doing her ending stance. The ginyuu force's mouths dropped.

"Did you see that???" Recoom said.

"I think The Tenshi's are Challenging us!!!!!" Guldo said.

"Well then let's, give them a fight!!" Captain Ginyuu said. Then Gohan began laughing.

"Serry.. Don't tell me you're Serious about **_that_**!!!!" He said.

"Yes… " She Said.. "Now Back up boys.. this is an all girl battle!" She Yelled.. The guys complied.

"RECOOM!!!" Recoom did a pose with his legs crossed in front and his arms out to the side (If you've seen the Namek/ Freezia saga you should know what I mean)

"OH god How Lame!!!!"  Mina said doing her finishing pose for her transformation.

 Soon They were all Doing their Lame… Odd.. and Strange poses out posing each other when all was left was Captain Ginyuu and Serena(Which is weird cause there are more scouts than the ginyuu force)

"Pick You best pose!!!" Serena/ Sailor moon said. knowing she still had Moon princess Elimination, Moon Tiara, and her Spiral Heart Ache. But then Captain did something Ridiculous.. He got up on his toes as if doing Ballet.. put his leg out front began twirling then balanced himself on one foot Arms in the Air. Every one cracked up laughing.. Piccolo had tears down his face from laughing so hard… Vegeta too! Finally he fell over and Started pouting.

"Were you trying to do this??" Serena Got up on her Toes bent one of her legs and began twirling and finally balanced on one foot arms in the air.

"Yeah That's It!!!!" He said.

"So graceful!!!" Recoom said.

"That great posture!!!" Burter said.

"The perfect hand placement" Guldo said.

"wow!" Was all that Jeice could say.

"CAN YOU TEACH US HOW TO POSE LIKE THAT!!!!" They said.

"No!!!" She Said stepping out of pose

"Why?!?!"

"Because you guys are the bad guys.. and I only make friends and teach things to good guys!!"

"We CAN BE GOOD GUYS!!!" They said.

"I don't know.. See leaving the other world makes you bad…. I mean sure if you're good long enough you'll get out."

"Let's go back!!!! Please Captain Ginyuu!!!"  The 4 Ginyuu force guys begged the captain

"Sorry Queen Nehelania… Posing and Reputation before Destruction!!!" Captain Ginyuu said ripping Something off his wrist.. His Comrades followed suit and they Faded out.

"After all the time we spent on Namek Trying to Defeat them and you o it without breaking a sweat!!!" Goku Grinned.

"Well I'm just special that's all… and a psychology major… It's easy to read people." She Grinned Then Got Serious. "Hello Cell…." She Said coldly

"Hello Gohan.. You've grown… hopefully stronger than me!!!" Cell Sneered. "Cause I'm Back Smarter faster and Stronger than ever!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok Sorry Humor Moment while Writing this Chapter… We'll get to the more serious fighting With Cell and Majin Buu.. and since I though Buu was a hard opponent That's where all the action will come in you know more transformations.. etc!!


	21. The beginning of new Powers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

"Cell…" Every Z guy said in Disgust (plus Serena, Juuhachi, and Chi Chi) 

"Me Back Too!!!" Majin Buu Showed up!!

"Buu?!?!" Everyone who had been at the Buu fight exclaimed.

"Aww!!!!" Mina exclaimed looking at the fat Infant minded thing. "How.. annoyingly cute and powerful!!" She turned cold. The scouts backed up.. How unlike Mina.

"Don't underestimate the pink one… He may act dumb.. but he nearly killed Gohan and Vee-gee over there.. In super saiyan form…" Serena said. The girls De-transformed in to GI armor in their respectable colors.

"Alright Since these are two of your Hardest Challengers Take your pick on who…" Serena said.

"I don't think the girls are ready to go that hard Core!!!" Goku said.

"But we have to try!!!" Haruka said. 'and if worse comes to worse… Cosmos will just come early' "Right girls??"

"Right!!" The unison of females said. Knowing about the extra card up their sleeve..

"Fine… But don't Cry if any of you die…" Vegeta said.

"I WILL slap you if you say that again!!.. besides all of us.. have died maybe…9 or 10 times…" Serena Said Angrily at her brother not taking her eyes off her opponents. "Me the most being the leader…. In actuality… I died the day before I found you… Mom used her last energy to Save me. SO let's hear you complain about that again." She said with pure Fury in her Voice as a silver Aura Surrounded her and her hair grew silver streaks.. there was a drastic change in her Ki level… It started to feel more and more like Vegeta's and Goku's in one then it returned to hers. She smirked. "Want learn a Cool Trick… Goku?? Vegeta??"

"Why??"

"You both will benefit from it… if you do it right??" Gohan said. "Strength-wise and speed-wise" Gohan Went over to the two and Quickly explained what needed to be done.

"It's what you call the Fusion Dance…" Gohan concluded.. "And onegai don't mess up… Unless you want to look like that pink thing over there!!!"

"Fine…" Vegeta sighed… In actuality he didn't like the idea.. but if it meant strength… he was all for it… Goku didn't care as long as everyone dear to him was okay. They Did the dance.. and lucky for them they did it correctly!!

"Hey Can I do that??" Goten asked.

"Go ahead.. if you want…" Serena said." But Trunks will be your partner…Not Mirai"

"Cool" Goten and Trunks said copying their fathers.

"Are we going to fight or do Stupid tricks all day??" Cell Said Shooting a Ki Blast At Mina.

"Mina, Volleyball now!!!" Serena called at the girl did her signature Volleyball move sending the beam for Majin Buu Making a hole in his middle.

"Yay!! This will be fun!!!!" Majin Buu said closing his hole.

"Serena Let me fight this one!!" Gohan to a stance next to her. She looked him in the face and saw all seriousness. 

"Be careful then!!!" She Backed up with her fellow scouts as the Z Fighters came forward.

"Who wants to do a RE-play of the Cell Games??"  Cell smirked seeing all the Fighters. "Only it will go on as 2 on 2" He sighed motioning to his Ditzy partner. No Body Responded. "Fine then I'll play my own Game… Get Rid of the Sailor Soldiers!!" He Said Disappearing Then RE-Appearing behind the Group of Original Scouts.

"Girls!!! Behind You!!!" Serena's senses picked up where he was going Quicker than The Z Crew. Unfortunately the Girls moved too late and Cell Caught him with a VERY powerful Kamehameha wave… Courtesy of Gohan in the End battle. "No!!!!" She Cried Looking at the mangled bodies.

"Serena…" Haruka managed out. 

"We'll come back.. if you want us to…" Setsuna said as insignia of their respectable planets shone on their heads and they were gone in a bright light absorbing into her body. She Turned around to Glare at Cell.

"YOU!!!!" She Said Angrily through tears.

"You want some too??" He Laughed.

"Yeah I Want Some!!!" She said felling her insignia show on her head… except it wasn't her normal one… IT was the Sign of the Saiyans and the Moon in the Center. Her crystal began glowing and she got lost in light. When it died down She no longer had Gold Shoulder length hair but now it was silver and it Grew back to her ankles, She didn't have her usual style anymore it was braided her bangs stood up as far as it would go and her Blue eyes were now Black with Flecks of gold. Her outfit no longer consisted of her Silver GI Armor.. It was now a Black jumpsuit with a silver vest.. On her back was a bow and arrows.

"What are you??" Cell Frowned.

"Didn't Nehelania Tell you??" Her voice was cold that sent chill up and down His spine but he held composure. She just shook her head. "You should be more careful when you don't possess any cells of your enemy…" She said. "Especially when you Kill my friends. She Put pink boy in a bubble.

"Buu want out!! Buu want out now!!!" Majin Buu Struggled with the bubble as it started to close around him.

"Yes… Keep Struggling… it will still close around you until you're nothing." She Said as another light died down behind her and a more powerful Gohan stood there where the once Super Saiyan….

"No way!!!!" Krillin looked at his friend's appearance.


	22. The end of the battle (but not THE END o...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

     Gohan's Black hair was now blonde with silver streaks that had grown out to his chin. Hit Blue eyes (From SS form) Now were gray and held hatred and a slight spark of kindness. He Wore a Black  Shirt with ripped sleeves to make him appear tougher He wore Black Windbreaker pants to match.. Then he wore a White vest. Both of their KI's Sky rocketed.. Its end was almost un-detectable.

"No that's not Gohan." Krillin said.

"Hai.. it's me…" He Narrowed his eyes at cell.

"What are you??" Cell Angrily yelled at Serena.

"You truly don't know??"  
"Just the princess of light…."  
"Aw… how cute!!!!" She reached up to pat his cheek, which she did.. it took him a few seconds to realize she was touching him… and not in a way to injure him he grabbed her wrist. "I promise to answer that Question just before killing you.

"Buu want out!!! Buu want out now!!!"" Buu still struggled against the pink Bubble that was shrinking.

"Take your pick Go-chan…" Serena smirked at the hold Cell had on her wrist.

"I want the Pink thing…" He held a smirk that is usually worn by Vegeta. Serena Pouted. "Yes I know it's your favorite color but I was knocked out of that battle in the beginning."

"Fine…. But you owe me!!!" She said giggling he bowed his head in a 'what did I just get myself into' manner.

"They're talking like kids in a game…." Chi Chi said.

"Well obviously it has something to do with this Change." Bulma said.

"Well if you sense their Ki's it would be like kids in a game." Juuhachi said.

"It's almost impossible to detect the whole thing." Goku sighed. Watching his son take flight.

"What?!?!?" Chi Chi said. 

"Buu Want out now!!!!!" The bubble popped and he landed on his butt.

"You're out.. now what are you going to do??" Gohan sneered.

"Buu!!!" He Swung Angrily at Gohan who has increased everything was behind him no problem He kicked him watching Jiggle like Jell-o. Gohan started laughing.. and fighting at the same time.

"Why won't you speak?!?!?!" Cell yelled at Serena still holding on her wrist. She only kicked him separating his arm from his body.

"Because I don't like you!!!" She said throwing away the arm.

"What did I ever do to you??" He sneered re-growing his arm… if he kept talking he'd get her guard down.

"You think I'm that Dense??" She asked. "I'm the Queen of getting people's Guard down??" She Smirked Vegeta's smirk. That's when he noticed something.

"Besides… I dislike you because you're a slave geek!!" She said.

"A slave Geek??"

"Of course.. I mean.. Nehelania can't fight her own battles she sends out other people to do them.. but you I can tell you're smart."

"Smart??" HE kept up his fighting stance.

"Yes.. I could see it all in your head." She closed her eyes.

"What are you getting at??" He hadn't noticed her eyes closed yet.

"I can read minds…" She said very lowly. Cell now noticed her eyes closed and attacked but she countered and hit him from behind. "That's why you must go!!!" She kicked him and took the Band he wore from his neck." Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention.. I'm Half Lunarian.. and Half Saiyan!!" She giggled at the shocked expression on his face. "You are the Weakest link!!! Good bye!!!" She smiled as he disappeared. (Couldn't help it!!) She then turned to the ending Battle of Gohan and Majin Buu. Soon Buu Too was gone and Gohan didn't even break a sweat.

No!!!!!" A voice Reared angrily. "You again!!!" A Woman who looked like Serena.. only with Long Black hair and three moon on her forehead said angrily.

"HA!!! Thought by bringing back old enemies would change everything Nehelania?? Did it ever occur to you that maybe things changed??? You don't have the gold crystal no more!!! So how about a fight… Just you and me!!!" Serena Said Glaring at the woman.. who turned a deathly pale. "What's the matter?? No more Tricks up your Sleeve??"

"Renity…." He tried to tell her that her and Gohan took on their Royal forms. (you know the gown and Armor)  
"Back up Vee-gee!!" She snapped. "You wanted to fight me obviously… but I guess without your baddies you are nothing…" She sneered standing 2 feet away from her. She held out her hand. "I Forbid you from doing anymore damage to anyone or any planet…"

"You forbid me?!?!" She feeling an energy drains.

"Yeah… I do…" A ball formed in her hand. Then Shattered. "You have no powers to do anything now… you're just a normal person…" She sneered. "No go!!!!" Serena said sighing.

"Why didn't you kill her!!!"  The others asked.

"Why do that???.. That's what she wanted…."


	23. not exactly the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

   "Renity what do you mean by that's what she wanted??" Vegeta asked the princess.

"Why do you think she came out here without any tricks??" She said sleepily. "The Dark moon Queen equals my mother only she can come back countless times So by killing her has the same effect as a saiyan surviving a near death experience."

"Are you saying her power increases??" Piccolo said.

"Yeah and besides.. making her flesh and blood person cancels out any power she will have seeing she is the last survivor of the dark moon…" Serena said. "Now!!! I have to bring back my Baka friends…" She said bringing out the crystal she whispered a silent prayer then eight different color crystals emerged from the crystal. "Arise soldier of Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Uranus, Saturn,  and Neptune." She said as multi lights from the crystal shone when it died down the 8 females were bowing to their princess and now prince.

"Uhm… would not bow…" Gohan sweat dropped.

"Sure why not!!!" Mina said standing first.

"Uhmm Serenity are you ok??" Haruka asked first.

"I'm just really sleep-oh.." She fell back right into Goku's arms.

"Whoa!!…I haven't seen her pass out like that since she was little…" Krillin said then a clang of metal was heard.

"Gohan!!!" Goten ran over to his brother. 

"He's just asleep Goten." His rock steady friend Trunks said.

"Gohan can you give me the ice cream please??" Serena Murmured as Goku handed her to Vegeta.

"Well this has been an.. exciting day…." Goku picked up his son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

{A year later.}

"Gohan!!! I swear when you wanted to take the pink Blubber thingy I told right then and there you owed me one!!!!"

"But… I didn't think you meant do _That _ for you friends. And besides that was LAST YEAR!!!"

"GOHAN SON IF YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT NOW I'LL BE FORCED TO BEAT YOU UP AGAIN AND I WON"T PLAY NICE!!!!!!!!" She yelled at him. "Besides I never said when I would cash in on it.. now it's my 18th B-day SO BEHAVE AND DO IT!!!"

"Ok—ok fine I'll do it.. but I won't like it…" He said seeing all of the Sailor Senshi sitting in the living room waiting for something.

"Who said you had to like it.. I just said do it!!!" She said sitting with her friends.

"What's she got you doing now son."

"Uhmm Dad and Vegeta wants to do it with me!!" Gohan said.

"Not a problem!!!" She tossed two objects their way

"NO!!!!!!!!" They said in unison but saw the glare she sent them and nodded. Then the others Z Senshi (including the three scouts Serena appointed, Chi Chi, Juuhachi, and Bulma)

"What's going on??" Chi Chi asked.

"Our Three saiyans are putting on a show for us!!!" Serena giggled.

"This I've gotta see…"Bulma sat down.

"We're ready!!!" The three saiyans came forward dreading the embarrassment then they put on the Watches given to them made by Serena herself. Then they pushed the button. Goku had on a Neon Green Shirt and pink pants with a pair of yellow platforms. Gohan Wore a pink Shirt with a picture of Majin Buu on it inside of a heart with Black TIGHT pants and green boots. Vegeta wore Pink pants, Neon Yellow shirt that has Hercule's face on it and in bog Bold Pink lettering it says "I LOVE HERCULE…. #1"

"Oh wow!!! Look at this out fit!!!! I like this!!!" Goku yelled doing poses in his neon outfit.

"Kakarot your stupidity amazes me!!!" Vegeta said.

"Mom.. don't make me ever wear that outfit!!" Goten pleaded.

"At least you and Gohan don't have your father's sense of style!!" Chi Chi Pat her son's head while everyone else was laughing.

"You can take them off now!!!" Serena said in between giggles. As Vegeta and Gohan ripped theirs off Goku pouted some then finally removed it.

"SO now that we've had our entertainment… It's Gift time Serena." Setsuna said pointing to the table.

"Cool!!! I still get gifts!!!" Serena Squealed and went to the table while everyone sweat dropped. About an hour later the room had been filled with Books from Chi Chi, Ami, and Bulma. "Outfits from everyone else who didn't know what to get her. Jewelry from Naru (who couldn't make it due to illness)

"Man. I've never been so happy my entire life!!!" Serena said putting on the bracelet Naru gave her. "Well actually one other time before!" She said frowning. She looked and in the back she could See Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin forcing Gohan forward.

"Go on.. She's legal now!!!" Krillin struggled.

"But…"

"You know for a fact she won't say no!!" Yamcha said.

"But…"

"Just go!" Vegeta Growled. "Or maybe you aren't worthy.." he sneered.

"What?!?!?"

"I'm serious what about that Mamoru guy…." Vegeta continued.

"Hey!!! I'm good enough!!!!" He marched forward red in the face.. legs feeling like jell-o. "Uhmm Sere??" he stood in front of her.

"Huh?" Serena looked at his face which was red with embarrassment. Then he kneeled in front of her Every girl in the room gasped. "Oh lordy!!!" Serena felt like fainting on the spot.

"I was hoping to this when it's just us but here it goes" Gohan thought. "I knew I cared about you since the day you kicked my butt in training. IT was just something special about you. And when you had left I was devastated and missed you more and if possible I started to care about you more. When you suddenly returned I didn't know what to do with myself cause multiple times I had played the scene over in my head on how to tell you." 

"Just ask already!!!" Vegeta said getting slapped in the head by Bulma.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Lucky for me you said something first. And I know without a doubt I love you and want to be sure if you cared… so Will you Marry me?" He said TO the girl who was now crying her eyes out… all she could do was nod.


	24. My best friend, My love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan or his friends nor Serena and her friends.

"Gohan calm down…" Piccolo tried to calm his friends and best student down.

"Calm down???"

"Yes… cause you already know there is no doubt in her heart that she doesn't love you…"

"True…. But EVERYONE is here!!" He pointed to Videl and Sharpena, and Erasa.. They were the first to congratulate the two. He pointed to all of his other friends from school Then Bulma  and Chibi trunks were sitting in a row. Gohan's family was sitting in a row too… The outer senshi (who declined being in the wedding) were sitting together. Krillin and his family  were sitting in the same row as Master Rhoshi.. oolong.. Puar and Yamcha. 

"Gohan.. I swear don't you even chicken out on me I am VERY uncomfortable in this suit that makes my Green head look bigger." Piccolo snapped.

"Gotach…" Gohan tried to calm things down while Serena was trying to blow her nerves off too.

"Serena!!! Stop shooting Ki blasts out of the window!!"

"NO!"

"Come on! Please you'll ruin your Wedding dress!!!"

"No!!!" She said. "and white is so over rated why couldn't I get a silver dress.. I already have a white dress.. you know my princess gown."

"Because Dear… White is a sign of purity…" An alien voice said. 

"Mommy!!!!" Serena hugged the woman.

"I've been saving some time to be here for the day you get married." She pointed to the Halo over her head. "Of course I'll be back the day my grand daughter is born… it will start in two minutes and please stop shooting into the sky. I'll be out there." Queen Serenity disappeared out the door.

"Humph!!!" Serena pouted and smoothed out her dress. Exactly two minutes later The song started as The scouts marched down the aisle. Rei with Mamoru, Ami and Greg, Lita and Yamcha (Who put up a fight to be walking down the Aisle with a girl not his type), and Mina and Mirai Trunks. Finally Serena walked down the Aisle with Veggie (who was complaining about wearing a suit and how if someone were to suddenly attack her couldn't fight in it.) She finally made it to the front of the church where everyone close to her was standing. 

_"Gohan, are you nervous too?"_ Serena asked Telepathically

_"Without a doubt" _he replied 

"You know something.. I was just thinking about your father in that outfit I made him wear on my birthday.. he loved it."

_"Yeah I know… thank god I don't have his taste in clothing." _Gohan smiled trying not to laugh at the image of Goku in that Bright outfit.

_"I don't know.. That Saiyaman costume tells me differently." _ She said sending him mind images of his poses. 

_"Yeah.. now that I actually see myself… it is pretty ridiculous." _ 

"Then you wonder why I make fun of you so much… god this is boring!!!" 

_"Tell me about it.. well at least there's food in the end."_

_"FOOD!!!!!!!" _Serena felt like Squealing… but since the place was so quiet she decided not to then it came time to say their vows. (Trust me I'm so tired now I won't even go into that… so skip ahead.. they said their I do's and now onto the Banquet)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HA!!! Beat ya!!!!" Serena said just beating Goku at a pie eating contest which got started when They brought out all of the pies.. strangely Krillin decided to declare a pie eating contest between all of saiyan blood it seems only Serena and Goku entered.. I guess they all thought Goku would win.

"You definitely have your father's appetite." Serenity said laughing at the look Goku had realizing he lost.

"aww man!!!" He said.

"Look Cheesecake!!" Serena said hating that pitiful look the whole Son male population had when they lost.

"Hey!!!" HE got up and dashed to the Cheesecake.

"Aren't you full.. or sick or ANYTHING????" Sharpena and Erasa said.

"Nope.. not at all…" As a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance??" Gohan walked up to his new Bride who eagerly took his hand and went to the dance floor.

"Awww…. Look at them, aren't they Cute Goku??" Chi Chi asked her husband.

"Wow!!! Blueberry Cheesecake!!!" he said biting into another piece.

"What am I going to do with you??" Chi Chi sighed.

"Well Vegeta it's final.. you and Goku are practically family now…" Bulma said.

"Just great… a real baka for a relative."

"I don't think Goku is a baka.. he's funny!!" Bra giggled with Marron

"This reminds me of our wedding Juu-chan.."

"Yeah but then I was ready to shoot the stupid priest for talking too long" Juuhachi said… 

"I would've shot the priest this time.. Lita kept making kissey faces at me." He groaned seeing the girl head in his direction.

"You Gohan… when I first met you never in a million years did I think I would marry you." Serena said acknowledging the happy looks around the room.

"and why is that?"

"You were too much of a book worm…." 

"yeah and you slacked off until you started visiting my house."

"That is true.. but I must admit.. I don't think I can be happier than I am now.." She rested her head on his chest.

"Funny… how you were once my best friend.. and now my love" Gohan sighed as the song came to an end.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed.. I was beginning to run out of ideas for now… Well just keep an eye out I think I have a Sequel to this coming up.. Ja!


End file.
